


I Swear, I Promise

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dante and Vergil talk while Dante thinks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, before it gets better, it's a lot of remembering, lots of emotions, mostly broad thoughts about the storyline, somewhere along the lines, sort of gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: For however many years he knows, Dante has made several promises to a few people. There's only one  that he doesn't want to think about for the obvious reasons.It's the same promise Vergil's held onto throughout his life and refuses to give up on- and he wants Dante to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by a scary story podcast and an idea came to my head after I heard of this story... 
> 
> ...aaaaand it resulted into this. Enjoy my mess of two grown men being angsty and trying to communicate well while I keep going on the other fics.

_"Do you remember, Dante?"_

_"Remember what?"_

_"...don't tell me. You forgot about it."_

_"Vergil, between lots of things happening right now, and however many years it's been, you have got to remind me of what I was supposed to remember."_

_"Very well."_

_"So?"_

_"It's the very promise we made when we were children."_

_"Refresh me on that, which one was it-"_

_"We find each other, we meet each other, and that we'll be together-"_

_"-forever. Even in death, we're still- that one!? You still remember that one!?"_

_"I never forgot, Dante. I never did."_

_"What - why would-"_

_"Anything that was very important and dear to me was something I couldn't bear to lose."_

_"But... I thought..."_

_"But what?"_

_"...I just didn't think that all this time..."_

_"I did keep it. It's the only one vow I still hold."_

_"Should I ask why?"_

_"Did you forget how we made it?"_

_"...dodging the question?"_

_"Answer mine first, brother, before I get to yours."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...no, it's been a while."_

_"Then shall I make you recall it?"_

_"Entertain me, then. It's not like anything's happening right now."_

_"Fine."_

* * *

"Dante!"

And he opens his eyes, blinking for a minute to look up and see Vergil frantically running towards him, book in his hand, panic on the other. Then he pants, attempting to catch his breath before he looks down at Dante, who is still sprawling on the ground and- ugh, does he really have to get up? The grass is feeling pretty comfortable.

"What happened!?" The older brother commands, his blue eyes scanning over his younger brother. "I just came back-"

"From the city?" Dante hears himself ask and realizes his body hurts.

"Well... yeah." Vergil stares back at him with a frown. He glares at him. "You wrote your name on my stuff again."

"So what? We can share things, you know. Mom says so." He's not doing it as much anymore though. At least Vergil should know that and be happy with it.

Vergil scoffs, but the worry comes back. "I know. You don't do anything with them."

That, Dante knows, is true. He doesn't look at the books he's scrawled his name over- they were boring. Like Vergil's visits to the city while Dante waits.

Vergil kneels down to look at Dante- and stills. Then he gravelly asks, "What happened to you, Dante?"

He's positive there's a scrape on his knee too. He doesn't even think about moving because if he does, it will hurt. And it will hurt ten times more when he walks home. Mom's going to kill him when she sees him like this.

At least the sun's looking great. The sky's a beautiful blue. And he can hear the birds chirping.

Then he feels a gentle brush on his face and Vergil asks again, "Dante, what happened?"

Dante groans. It's no use lying; Vergil and Mom will find out. He's tried to lie about his injuries before, but somehow in some way, either one will know and Dante will be in massive trouble for it. His mom will be furious at him and he'll get the brunt of her anger- but then an hour later, she's going to bandage him up, hugging him, telling him that kisses make the pain go away. And she smiles, patting his head and Dante will feel better for being so stupid and rash.

Maybe that's why he keeps on fighting- he just wants to be close to his mom's love and warmth. That and he wants to be strong enough to go through anything. Even those demons his mom talks about. Vergil is strong enough to fend for his own.

So he might as well admit it. Well, there's one thing he can hide from. It's not like Vergil talks to these kids.

"...I got into another fight." Dante looks away, not wanting to even know how Vergil looks- he already knows. "Some kid was bullying this shy kid, so I fended the bully off. He and I got into a fist fight at the playground. ...called me names too, but it's nothing." He's heard the kids say he's a freak for having white hair. By this point, he's too used to that insult, but it still hurts every time it happens.

Maybe he's a bit lonely while Vergil goes to the city and buys his books. And he needs to have his own thing- maybe having new friends will be a good start.

He hears Vergil sigh and Dante braces for it- a good old lecture from his older brother, along with a side of 'I'm telling Mom'. And then Mom will be disappointed and he's going to be holed up in his room- yeah, Dante's not looking forward to this at all.

Instead he hears Vergil grumble something and he sees Vergil sit next to him, making Dante blink and look at him, lost.

Huh?

"V?" He asks, confused.

"I won't tell Mom." Vergil sighs, still looking at Dante. "But were you really defending someone?"

"Well, yeah. The kid was being bullied." Dante recalls how upset the child was- bawling his head off before Dante came in, defending the kid. "I mean, I can't help it. That kid was crying! I told the moron to leave him alone."

"But you got beat up." Vergil continues and Dante groans. He knows- he's covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. But he can shove most of those off- it's the bloodier ones that's going to be an issue. "And they called you names."

"So?" It's not a new thing for Dante to experience. He's been frequenting those areas while Vergil disappears for hours- this is not new.

"So... it might be a problem for you," Vergil frowns. "But it is for me."

"Why? So you can pick on me some more?" He has some grievances against his older twin- he can poke at Dante for how stupid he's holding his wooden sword and how sloppy and lazy he is for not helping Mom with chores. For not doing so well in reading, for being so hyper and sensitive- a brat. "I just wanted to give you some space."

That too. Vergil wants to be on his own and Dante allows him- it wasn't okay when he was five or six. Two years later and Dante slowly realizes Vergil is going to be a really good stick in the mud, so he decides to wander off and go on his own- to the places Mom can find him. The playground is his favorite spot- when the bullies weren't there.

He blinks when he feels a hand around his and Vergil scoots closer, book still in his chest. But he's still staring at Dante. "Since when did I say I wanted you to go off on your own?"

"Since you started to go into the city." It's not fair and Dante has huffed about it before. But he slowly gets over- and leaves Vergil be. "I mean, I wanted to explore too. You just don't take me." All because he knows Vergil will go to the bookstore and get his books while Dante pouts about how he doesn't get the chance to get his chocolates Vergil keeps promising him. That and again, the bookstore is boring- Vergil spends a lot of time in there.

Whatever, fine by him. Dante will find his own spot and not share with his mean older brother.

"You'll get lost. And Mom and I have to find you." And Vergil sighs. "I don't want you to wander off on your own."

"Yeah right, admit it, I'm annoying you. You just don't want me to come along to your 'precious bookstore' and ruin that trip for you." Dante rolls his eyes. Ugh. He's not wanting this right now. He tries to untangle his hand from his older brother's, but Vergil doesn't let up. "...really?"

"I won't tell Mom," Vergil repeats, "If you promise not to tell her I did this."

"That you do what?" Dante asks, but he gasps when Vergil lifts his hand and kisses his red knuckles- oowowoww wait no, that hurts even more! God he forgot- he used that fist to beat up the bully! "Owwww! Vergil, that hurts!"

"What, this?" And then he feels a kiss to his cheek, but Dante looks at Vergil- he's never done that before. It's Dante who usually does this as to say either 'thank you!' or 'love you!' (it's not like Vergil notices, does he?), but Vergil-

Vergil never does this back to him.

But when he notices and feels his face feel hot, he notices Vergil looking at him, a lighter blush on his face, but he has a faint smile. "So?"

"...guess that feels better." Dante mumbles, blushing even more- then he sees his right hand. "But my hand hurts!"

"Then don't fight anyone unless I'm with you." Vergil's smile changes into a frown, his eyes narrowing. He's still close to Dante, though. "I can't have you go off on your own if you're coming back like this."

"What... why??"

"Because I want you safe. And... I want to take you to the city one day." Vergil's hand tightens. "And I thought all kisses make you better."

"Mom's kisses do. I don't know about yours. ...though one of them did." Ignoring how Vergil reacts, Dante huffs, nearly pouting, but he leans against Vergil. He's wiped. Tired- and god he doesn't want to go back and see how he looks. "At least lemme sleep for a bit."

Vergil sighs, shaking his head. "No, we're going back home and I'll tell Mom you tripped and fell. And then you're going to sleep in your room. So come on, Dante."

"Do we have to...?" Dante whines, but he sees Vergil glare at him. "Fine! Fine, I'll go. Just- ugh, it hurts so bad..."

"I'll carry you." And there's a shift, Dante yelps in pain and surprise when Vergil grabs him. "C'mon-"

"W-What the heck!" Dante flails, but Vergil stares at him. "At least let me walk."

"Fine. But don't ruin my book." Then he pauses with a sigh. "But can you at least promise me you won't run off and do something stupid?"

"Got it, Vergil. Or else you'll tell Mom 'cause you're such a brown-noser..."

* * *

As he thought, Mom did not react well.

But Vergil did hold his promise, telling her Dante fell off from a rougher part of the area they were playing in, and she bought that. Why did Vergil promise not to tell, anyway? He'll ask him later.

Though Dante suspects he'll be caught with that lie soon- probably within next week or so.

"Are you going to be okay?" His mom gently asks, bandaging his knee.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dante mumbles, the pain from her alcohol swabbing subsiding and his yelping cries gone. He's a bit upset, but he's feeling better. "Just- I'll be careful."

"You better promise me you will!" And his Mom looks at him with a gentle smile. She brushes his hair with her hands, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Okay?"

See? His mom's kisses make him feel better. But the one Vergil gave him at the place that's at his right hand- wait, is that normal?

"Promise! I mean, I'm still gonna walk around, Mom!" Dante chirps, delighted at how less tired his Mom looks.

"I know." Eva smiles, her hand on her son's white hair. He giggles, feeling the joy from her. "Even if you're injured, this will never stop you, would it?"

Dante shakes his head furiously. "Not even the greatest of all monsters can stop me- Dante, the all powerful fighter! Rawr! Hear my battle cry, demons! For I shall beat you up with my all-mighty-" He looks at the ruler on the ground before he grins, picks it up and pretends to hold a pose while sitting, "-sword! Even if it's short, I can still beat you monsters up!"

"Oh Dante... you will, and I know you will." Eva laughs. Dante giggles, holding onto the ruler still. "You just need to get stronger, silly. You and Vergil- you both are very precious to me."

"I know!" He beams- wanting to make his mother proud for him when he grows up. "I will- you and Dad'll see! I promise, I'll get stronger- to protect you and Vergil! Like- I don't know, we'll fight together or- or something! You'll see!"

"All right, I will." She smiles, patting his head again.

(He doesn't notice Vergil leaning against the door, hearing all of it and silently making a similar vow of his own, except it's about wanting to protect Dante from every evil that exists, no matter how bad they are.)

* * *

_"Heh, I still think she does."_

_"You still held onto **that** promise years later, I see."_

_"...it's the one I made to Mom- wait, how **did** you know that?"_

_"Your voice isn't known to be quiet."_

_"For the- well, that's cute. I can't believe you overheard me say that."_

_"What if I did?"_

_"I would like to punch you, but that doesn't accomplish anything. Why were you there?"_

_"I wasn't sure how I felt seeing you injured- I wanted to see how you fared."_

_"Well, I was a kid. All kids get into fights. And I was fine, thank you for asking decades later."_

_"But this fight- I had a feeling you weren't defending someone, but yourself from those annoying taunts. They're weaker than you, but I knew you wanted to get stronger."_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Heh, fine. It wasn't just the poor kid- I was also being picked on. They really got me good- and I fought back. ...heh, you look pissed. Sort of like when you found my name in one of your books. I wonder why?"_

_"Yes, I was... annoyed that you scribbled your name over my things. My books, my notepads- anything mine you were too envious of. And yes, I did go out to the city to buy those things- to really make sure you don't do it again."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"But I also knew you wanted people who would truly appreciate your company, your insistent personality- and your spark of energy. You also wanted to go out more, see the world, know who it is you want to protect. And your attention drawn elsewhere-"_

_"Oh come on... you've gotta realize, being couped up at home didn't do me any good! What was I supposed to do, wait patiently for you to come back? You didn't exactly give me a good reason to come with you except for buying me chocolates."_

_"No, you weren't the type to do so. Eventually I knew you'd wear off, but I would still do it."_

_"What? Making me bored as hell?"_

_"No... trying to find ways for you to come with me."_

_"Yeahaha no. I would have gone back to the playground and mess with those idiot brats."_

_"And injure yourself again? I don't think so."_

_"See? That's why. So why are you still pissed off? It happened years ago."_

_"Is it so terrible for me to say that I wanted all of that for my own? That I would have thoughts of writing my name on your hand, on your forehead just to prove a point about your childish endeavors?"_

_"Uh-"_

_"The name writing."_

_"...Vergil?"_

_"It was to prove a point. But I was sure you would understand. But now..."_

_"...now is... look, back to that day. You saw me injured as hell."_

_"That. To see how horrible your scrapes, bruises, and cuts were... you have no clue, do you? That I wanted to know who those children were, that I wanted to know who hit you and nearly made you cry. Did you really want to play hero, only to find yourself as the villain?"_

_"...sort of. Yeah. I guess it was a thing I wanted to do- as a kid."_

_"And now?"_

_"Eh. Not really. Being the hero isn't cracked up as it is to be. Neither is being the villain."_

_"I suspected as much. I wonder, at times, if you knew how much I wanted to keep you safe from them. As a child, I even knew it was difficult."_

_"No duh. You were holed up in your room."_

_"I know. Yet at times, I wonder if you would look, know how much you looked into that day..."_

_"...the kisses to my hand? To my cheek?"_

_"Yes. Those. Do you remember now?"_

_"You... just-"_

_"Yet I don't hear you complaining."_

_"..."_

_"I thought so."_

_"...and then that promise?"_

_"Yes. That."_

* * *

It's after ten and they should be sleeping, but here he is, having to sneak into Vergil's room to see him reading his book with a flashlight. Of course that's what his older twin would be doing at this time.

"Seriously?" He groans.

"I want to finish reading." Vergil's eyes never go away from the book and Dante just scoffs. Typical Vergil.

"Right- hey, V? Why didn't you tell Mom I got into a fist fight?"

This catches Vergil's attention, looking at Dante from the slight darkness, but Dante's eyes are a bit adjusted to the night. "I mean," He can feel the bandages against his pajamas, "Mom's gonna find out sooner or later."

Vergil blinks before he frowns, sitting up and closing his book. He turns off his flashlight and sets it on his nightstand. "I don't know."

"What?"

But Vergil sighs, walking over and gently takes Dante's hand, allowing him to enter in his room before closing the door. "Come on. At least you can stay here for the night."

"But I have the nightlight in my room." He only wanted to check on Vergil- and he was about to go back to his own room. And Dante likes that stars and rocket night light. It glows in different colors. It helps him sleep- aside his twin brother sleeping next to him. (But now they have separate rooms and Dante's okay with it- he can make the mess he wants while Vergil can have his books all clean and crayon-free.)

"I don't care about your stupid night light." Vergil huffs, crawling into his bed and Dante follows- like before, like when they were younger. "I just want to know you're still here."

...weird.

"Fine. But if Mom finds us, I am not explaining about it."

"That's fine." No protests?

"What's with you?" He finally asks when he lies next to Vergil.

His brother is silent, looking down at the bed, twiddling his sheets against his hand. Dante wants to shake his brother until he starts speaking- this isn't his usual older brother. What's with him all of the sudden?

"I... just had a thought." Vergil mumbles, looking rather sheepish. He still doesn't look at Dante. "What if we were separated?"

"We're not gonna be separated." Dante knows that. "We're twins! Why would you think that?"

"Because I had a nightmare." Vergil quietly responds. "That we weren't together- and that you weren't with me. That we were separated... and it hurts."

Oh.

Dante blinks, feeling his older brother tremble with fear. "Vergil? Are you okay?"

Because he's certain Vergil isn't feeling okay...

"I..." Vergil gulps. His hands find Dante's shirt and Dante hugs his older brother, surprised before he sighs. "I don't want to be separated, I don't want to leave you..."

"V?"

"I-there's a story and it's not a happy one." Of course. Dante wants to tell Vergil it's just a story, but he allows him to continue. "The- The kids were separated after their mother and father die- and they see each other but they don't like each other anymore. And then after I read it, I got a horrible dream. That Mom's gone and you're taken away to be with other people- you're walking away from me, leaving me and I don't like that." He feels Vergil's hands tighten. "I don't want that!"

Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. Also Vergil should really stop reading horrible stories like that- because what sane kid reads those? "I'm not gonna go away, Verge! I'm still here, remember?" And Vergil looks up and Dante realized he's crying. Vergil rarely cries whie Dante- well, he's the crybaby. "Come on, Verge... I thought I should be crying."

"You're a brat..." But Vergil's still gasping. "But- but I don't want it to away. I don't want you to go away."

"But what if happens?" Dante asks. "I mean... we both can't stay together forever. Even if I want to, when we grow up, I don't know how that'll go." Dad didn't stay forever. Not with Mom. And Dante silently thinks this will happen to him and Vergil one day- except it's Vergil who tells Dante he's tired of him and leaves him and his stupid butt here. "I'm pretty lazy and- I'm not strong enough. You said it yourself-"

"I lied." Vergil blurts out and Dante blinks, looking at him. "I don't want you to go. Please, please, please don't go, please, Dante, please..."

"Fiiiiiine." Dante silently sighs. He allows Vergil to hug him again, but he knows he'll need to change his shirt. "But I mean... I want to. But Dad-"

"I know, but Father's different." Vergil wipes his eyes, blinking away his tears. "I just... I don't know, I don't want you to forget me."

"Verge, you're my older brother." Dante softly smiles, wiping away his brother's tears. "Why would I forget about you? I don't want to."

Vergil nods.

"Hey, can you promise me something? If we... look. I'm not sure about this, but if we do get separated and I don't think that'll happen-" Dante presents his pinky finger and Vergil blinks. "-that we promise to find each other? And to meet again??"

"A promise?" Vergil quietly croaks and Dante nods. "That's very vague."

"It's better than nothing." Not an IOU, that's for sure.

"...okay, but can I add something?" Vergil holds his own pinky finger. "That we'll be together, forever."

Dante nods, suddenly not wanting to break that promise off. "Wait-"

"Even in death, we're still together." Vergil loops his pinky finger to Dante's, eyes locked on his. "That we find each other, we meet each other, and that we'll be together, forever. ..."

"...Even in death, we're still together." Dante finishes, tightens the loops and two of them silently vowing to keep the promise to their hearts.

But for how long?

Vergil softly smiles, though watery from his crying and Dante sighs, deciding it's probably a better idea to stick with Vergil tonight. He lets go of the pinky finger first- reluctantly.

"Please don't get any nightmares, V."

"I won't." Vergil nods, still holding Dante's hand. "Promise me that you'll never let go."

Dante nods. "Okay."

(But that's not going to be a thing years from now, he later learns. Not when he knows what Vergil was up to, years later when they meet atop of a tower.

And he learns lots of things that day. The one that stuck to him is that Vergil wasn't to be trusted again.

Especially since he broke their promise.)

* * *

_"What do you mean, Dante? That I broke the only one thing I still kept my thread on?"_

_"That you- wait, what? I thought- that night-"_

_"I was alive. When I woke up, I still held onto it. Even in my thoughts, plans, goals to gain power. You have no idea, do you, how much I treasured that night? That promise made me want to draw you close."_

_"But-"_

_"You might have thought I ignored it like a childish thought? How foolish..."_

_"...I mean, it's you we're talking about. No offense, but you don't have a good track record of keeping any promises."_

_"That promise is nothing childish to me."_

_"...but..."_

_"But what, Dante? Do you still doubt me?"_

_"...Vergil. You... you don't know what I had to deal with when you were gone all these years, don't you?"_

_"...Then tell me- what have I missed?"_

_"I don't even know if I should tell you! Why should I?"_

_"Because I'm more willing to listen to you when it's only between us."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...fine. But you aren't going to enjoy this."_

_"I dare you to try."_

_"But I have to ask- Why? Why now? I mean... it's great you want to know, but now?"_

_"If I want to start over again, then please... Dante, you can't keep all of these things in forever. I know this- and you've seen what results from it all."_

_"...fine, but I know you. You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you."_

_"I know. Yet here I am. With you."_

_"...while we're like this."_

_"Just talk about it before I change my mind."_

_"Fine. So when you fell, I was..."_

_"...was..."_

_"...angry. Shocked that you'd do this to me- to the promise we made. I was ...horrified and- and..."_

_"Dante..."_

_"I was upset for losing **you**."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags.

Dante is sure Vergil's a well-planned liar.

The bastard promised him that they'll never separate- that they'll still remain the way they are when they meet again! Wasn't that what they promised long ago??

But no.

His fucking older brother just had to **slash** his hand and make him grit in so much pain while he falls to the pits of the Underworld. And Dante can feel his heart rip oh half- there's so much pain he can't explain. And the look on Vergil's face when Dante pleaded with him to not do this, to stop this, don't do it Vergil, please don't do it DON'T DO IT DON'TFUCKINGDOIT-!

"Please. Let me go."

_I don't want to!_

He even thought about falling with him- but something stopped him.

It's his promise to his mother- the last words she's said to him before she hid him in the closet:

_"Promise me that you'll be safe- promise me that you'll change your name!"_

One he can't keep- he has to have his real name. Yet his alias lives- and Dante knows it's marred to the bloody ground, bodies piling atop of it. But he can give a shit about that. 'Tony Redgrave' can go die for all he can care: 'Gliver' has made sure of it, silently reminding him that he's still at his side.

The other? Yes, he can. But he needs to kill the demons who now dared to raise their hands and made Vergil like this- a darker counterpart to the one he knew as a kid before the demons attacked.

_I promised you, Mom. ...I promise I'll live, to protect people, those who you love so much..._

...not even his mother's love- whatever of that remains- would do a thing to heal his now broken heart.

Dante's now glad it's raining tonight.

At least it'll hide his tears in the rain.

Only Lady knows- they both lost more than their family.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Dante's grieving came to pass. Or rather, his attempt of getting over the fact that Vergil jumped into the portal to the Underworld, never to return here again.

So, in his thoughts, he might as well do **something** to get his mind off it all.

" **Devil May Cry?** " Lady arches an eyebrow when she sees the sign. Then she glances to Dante, who is rather proud of the sign. "You know, when Enzo called to tell me your place finally has a name, I wasn't expecting this."

"It fits." Dante shrugs. "Better than any other long ass demon exterminating name."

"Good enough." Lady hums before she glances to him. "...not a day goes by without reminding yourself about it though, doesn't it?"

"No." Grief's not enough. There's not enough times and days in which sadness can be covered- no matter how many bandages they try to cover it with. Death's the looming shadow that connects them.

And Vergil might've been crushed on his descent.

Whatever.

Said brother shoved him off on his warpath to gaining strength anyway- even screwed over the promise they made when they were kids. Tossed Dante aside as if he was literally nothing- all he cared and wanted was power, all power, wanting to be stronger... anything to usurp his father's previous strength. Maybe that's why he wanted to beat Dante all the time.

"It sucks." Dante finally admits and Lady allows him to continue. "Just- the fact that he even did it without me in thought. He only wanted the pendant, not me."

There's a hand on his shoulder and he glances at Lady, who simply leans against him for silent comfort, to also grieve in her family's death. "...I just- was it do bad, to finally ask for Vergil to come back from the Underworld? And to reunite again? Or would it have been better for me to jump in with him?"

"Either one would not have helped." Lady quietly murmurs, "Vergil would still not have stopped in any attempts to open up a demon portal."

Dante falls silent before he closes his eyes. She's... right. Vergil would still have not allowed Dante to come, no matter how many times Dante would ask or plead. Or he would have shoved Dante back to the real world, leaving him in the Underworld to take on whoever wanted to destroy them, Sons of Sparda. Or would have fought him until he stabs him again, with either Rebellion or Yamato, driving in the point that Dante outright annoyed him. Or just outright walked away, leaving him when so many years ago, he would have begged Dante not to leave him.

But no.

He would still toss Dante aside, even in the chance to get stronger.

 _Hypocrite._ His mind bitterly thinks. Vergil's a hypocrite, who cares nothing more than himself and has always been. _He's been going off on his own for years, right? And he even said at some point when you were kids you were annoying._

It really... really hurts. His heart needles with the guilt, pain, and unforgiving sadness and he attempts to blink back his tears. And he realizes it's not raining, but sunny and Lady looks at him, concerned-

-and he hides his eyes behind his hand. He shakes, but doesn't make a sound. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to get as many tears as much as he could.

...even in all of that, why does he still miss Vergil so much!?

"You're right." He whispers. "Vergil... would not have liked me around, no matter how much I loved him, cared for him..."

"Dante..." Lady looks at him worried. "Want to talk about it?"

He nods, feeling rather pathetic for being open at this time, but he allows her to guide him back in. She shuts the door to his office as he allows her to guide him where there are couches- the living room. "Sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Okay, no apologizes for something you couldn't control." Lady sighs. "Come on. At least we can talk it all out. ...then we can figure out how to deal with these."

"...but how? It's impossible."

"Impossible as in we really can't let go?" Lady's voice turns bitter and Dante stills. Then he remembers- she's lost her mother as a child. Her father- far beyond before she was born. "I know. People say time heals, but in truth, I find that statement to be stupid. But you know, as much in grief we are, we have to go on. It's life- there's no option but to. ...and I'm sure my mom would not like to see me upset every day without getting up on my feet and move forward."

_That's something Mom would say..._

And he knows Eva would be angry to see Dante in this state. Father too- despite his hardened side. Vergil- no, he doesn't care about his little brother, he never did. Fucking off and taking everything as the older sibling while Dante's left to defend for himself. Always has, will always be the thing.

"...this is going to be a rough few years." Dante mumbles.

"Oh, I know." Lady huffs, arms crossed. "And we both have something in common now."

"Grief? Death? Demon hunting??" Dante bitterly chuckles and Lady mirrors his too, pain in her smile.

"Yeah. But we're both alive. ...and I'm trying not to make anyone do anything stupid like what the asshole of the bald man did." She refuses to say her father's name. "Nor will I allow anyone to repeat these things- that might cause this world to end. At least, I can let that be my mom's final wish."

Dante pauses, recalling Eva's last words-

_"Promise me that you'll be safe-"_

And he closes his eyes. And then he sighs. "...yeah, you know what? You're right. At least I have the sense to stop whatever fucked up made things this way." _Killed Mom, made Vergil power-hungry and turn against me, made everything like this..._

Then he pauses, a thought crossing his mind. If there are more demons out there wanting to do this, then Dante might get a chance to find his older brother. A very long, impossible attempt, but Dante is willing to go for it. Even if it means he can save others from their doomed fate or preventing any more deaths, then he'll do it.

"Lady. For now, until you get settled or however it goes, we're going to have to work together to destroy these things." Dante states and it surprises Lady. "We're going to have to destroy these demons- make sure whatever goes on doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I don't want any more lives destroyed."

"Is that some sort of silent promise to yourself?" Lady quietly asks and Dante pauses.

_Promises... are something you make with people. A sign of trust, a series of words to tie together-_

"Yeah." Dante nods. He stands up, face to face with her. "It's **my** promise."

"Then let's do it." Lady holds out her hand. Her eyes unflinching, fills with determination at the thought of fighting every evil in the world. "We're not perfect, but at least we can do what we can to save people."

"Is that a-" Dante's lips quirk into a smile. "-what is this, some sort of promise?"

"Sort of? It sounds more like a vow." Lady smirks. "But make it ours. I think we both can make sure we can keep that."

A vow. He likes the sound of that. Vows, he knows, are also promises, but they're something he can do and live by. It can help him forget the one he made with Vergil, as a kid.

"Well, only if you promise that you won't tell anyone how I feel about Vergil." That is something nobody should know... Vergil is- was- important to him.

Lady nods, narrowing her eyes. "Though I'd like to say, if he does come back, I'll be more than **delighted** to kick his ass- you don't deserve the grief you feel. You shouldn't suffer for his sake."

Lady's right. He really should find a way to really move forward, right? Even if the pain's present, Dante will need that in mind. He needs to watch for his own now. It's just him now- his entire family is gone.

"Then make sure I'm sane." Dante nods. She's not family, but at least as a friend and confidante he'll be able to talk to. Lady's trustworthy- despite her initial interaction, she's a proven ally. And someone Dante will need to talk to when needed- this might not be easy going in further the mercenary business. Allies are rare... and he'll need one to move forward. "Make sure I'm not going deep in... please. As a friend. At least I owe you this much for treating you like shit when we first met."

The black-haired women looks surprised before she nods. "Got it. I know that not all demons are bad- you're one of the rare exceptions to me." And she smiles. "And I think things are going to be even more interesting with you around."

"Same, Lady." He takes her hand. "Promise to take on demons and kick their sorry asses for meeting us?"

"That's a promise."

They both shake on it.

* * *

_"I don't like her."_

_"If it makes you feel better, she hates you too."_

_"Not any more so than what effect she has on you."_

_"...still? Vergil... she and Trish are nearly attached to the hip now."_

_"I know."_

_"So why are you pissed?"_

_"She... made a promise with you."_

_"It's a vow."_

_"Vow are more solemn. They are something you abide by."_

_"...you're serious about this."_

_"What makes you think I was joking about the one we made?"_

_"It was... look, I make a lot of those, but they're the ones I do follow."_

_"That's the problem. Did you make one with that former-"_

_"With Trish? ...yeah, but I'm telling you, you wouldn't like it."_

_"Tell me anyway."_

_"What-"_

_"Tell. Me."_

_"..."_

_"...I'm not letting up on this."_

_"Fine. Fine! If you're so hellbent on it. ...again, you are not going to like it... because it made me think something else."_

_"Dante..."_

_"Okay, fine, I'll tell! Don't you dare run Yamato through me again. Out of all the things I get stabbed by, that is still not the best thing to experience. Makes Rebellion super nice in comparison..."_

* * *

To be fair, Lady was off on another mission and he knows about her other carrier- J.D. Morrison was her other comrade and Enzo was still poking around the city when she came. Like a torrent, Trish came in before the band of demons nearly decimated his office, but Dante's worries were around Mundus.

But after Mundus...

...aside **that** one bit with **him** , things did turn out... all right, albeit bittersweet, in the end. His mourning was somewhat brief, but it hit him like an anvil landed in front of him and he's still reeling in from that unexpected hit.

His own older brother, Vergil, who he hoped he would encounter, is working for the asshole Mundus.

Fuck if that didn't hurt so bad.

Any thoughts about attempting to get his brother back transformed into ashes; the promise alongside it. All moments and thoughts about Vergil vanish, despite how stubborn he was into retaining it. (The glove with the slash is at his desk and he takes it out to look at it for old time's sake.) And now he's seen his brother's corpse appear and vanish- defeated from Mundus' grasp, but he still can't reach him.

Yeah, grieving sucks.

But that drove him to destroy Mundus, making sure to completely seal him up for good. Whatever crap Vergil didn't think through when he summoned Temen-ni-gru had appeared and Dante was well beyond pissed. God so aside his father's messes, he also has to clean up and cover for his stupid goddamn idiotic asshole of a brother.

_I'm fucking tired of this. Tired of even thinking Vergil can be saved when now he's dead. God fucking damn it, Vergil! Just when I thought I can see you again..._

He decides to literally lock all items associated with Vergil in a safe hidden in one of his unused rooms- glove included. And mentally knows this will be even more of a bitch to overcome: he's the last of the Sparda bloodline, one who has to literally save the world from whatever bullshit comes its way through.

Yeah, so being a survivor sucks. Lady knows this- and she even lets him bitch about it while she rants about hers. It's good to talk about it, but there's a point where he believes she might be tired of hearing it over and over again.

Then Mundus.... yeah, no need to go through points of that again. It's there, done, all months back and Dante doesn't want to think about it anymore.

What's done is done. And that promise-

_"That we find each other, we meet each other, and that we'll be together, forever..."_

_"...Even in death, we're still together."_

-yeah, that's now dead. Buried alongside his now dead brother.

Even he can still hear Vergil that the promise was a folly, a foolish thing that's never to be looked upon as such. He didn't take it seriously, even if Dante did. It's locked away and never to be reopened, no matter how much he wanted it to be. For the 'even in death' part, Dante believes that's literally unbelievable.

So screw it. Screw all thoughts of his older brother. Screw Vergil. He's dead. He's not coming back. And Dante is most certainly not going out of his way to even think about visiting Mallet Island just to see if his brother is still there- he refuses to.

In the end, he just walks away. Like he should have done at the moment Vergil fell to the Underworld, but no, he promised Vergil that he wouldn't leave him.

But Vergil left, so he destroyed his end of this promise.

So Dante decides it's time for him to leave and move on. Promise filled or not, he's now certain Vergil won't hold up to his.

_That so-called story came true then. Life's a bitch, but it's a really good kick to the head._

At least he didn't come out of the ordeal by himself.

"You know Trish, you can explore the city." He flips through a magazine. And of course, it was boring- it's the one Lady picked for him. "Or walk around. There's not a lot coming in today, do what you want."

Trish huffs, arms crossed. "I would, but I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Dante lowers the magazine. This is interesting, what did she have to ask?

"You still saved me, even through what I did." The blonde demon has a conflicted look on her face. And Dante knows this- she's been at this for about a good three months. "Why? And please don't say it's because of the look."

If her literally being his mother's mirror is a point, he doesn't say that. He knows its because she's different. A demon, yes. But as someone who has her own free will and mind to do whatever she wants? That's new. Even she realized she's pushed Dante too far back when she was Mundus' servant and even tried to stop her now sealed master from doing so.

And that he has to give her credit for.

"No and to be fair," Dante hums, "You **are** different. Isn't that a good thing?"

"That depends." Trish quietly murmurs, looking down at the ground. "I'm... well, aside your business partner, what else am I?"

"Well, you're Trish." He sees her doubts clouding her. "You're not attached to Mundus anymore. You're- well, **you**. You can do whatever you want, however things you see fit."

Trish pauses, looking at him with a degree of surprise. Then she sighs, a very sad smile flitting at her face. "Dante. Look at me. I was created as a ruse for you. I was designed as a distraction. Why are you still holding onto me like I'm important?"

"Because you are." Like he was to Eva, to Vergil, to Lady. "You're someone who has the potential to live. I mean- no, clearly, you're anything but my mother. She's her own force of nature. You can be that- but by your own terms."

"Like you?"

Dante pauses. Then he chuckles, looking at himself. "Yeah. Sort of. I have a ton of faults and I'm not the best person to talk to when I'm drunk."

This has her arching an eyebrow, staring at him with a degree of flat amusement. "Oh, wasn't that obvious. Your hangovers are the thing of the decade- I'm surprised you're still able to walk."

"Har har, at least I'm alive." He shoots back before hearing Trish chuckle. "See? Made you laugh."

"But you're self-deprecating. That's not a good thing for me to be delighted about." Trish sighs, her morose look changing to that of genuine concern. "You... don't have a lot of people to talk to when you're lonely, do you?"

"Only Lady."

"Aside her." Trish groans and Dante silently wonders if the demon's jealous for some reason. "But here's my point- I'm still not sure of who I really am."

"I'm sure you already know that." Dante hums, patting her shoulder. "You just haven't discovered it yet." He smiles, seeing a smaller, if not relieved smile on her face. "I think I need to remind you that you're yourself. Don't lose it, okay? It makes you who you are."

"That's ridiculous." But she chuckles, her smile growing wider. "'I'm myself...' that's an unusual statement. But I agree- losing myself is the worst thing to experience in this world."

"I know." Dante's nearly been there- if not for Lady and Enzo. "It's not pleasant."

"Then take care of yourself. It might not be there, but I worry about you. You did help me out there, so now I'll be helping you out." He feels her flick his chest. "You're not the best person yourself, you said. But make sure you're going to be okay and not drink yourself to death."

"Oh come on! That was just one night-"

"It's either that or I literally throw you in a den of demons while you bitch about your horrible hangover." Trish smirks and Dante laughs. Oh that was not awesome to deal with- and Trish gave no qualms about it. And Lady was there and agreed with the other woman: Dante's worse when he's blitzed, so throw him to the wolves. That was probably the first of many times the ladies gang up on him and he's fine with it- this chaos is okay by his standards. It's better than silence. "Choose your poison wisely, Dante."

"Make it a promise and we'll call it even?" He holds out his hand- a shake on it like an agreement. He's feeling a bit better this time.

She tilts her head before she chuckles. "How about we make this a vow, instead? Something tells me you make promises like paper airplanes that never make it."

_That's because someone I know broke his years ago..._

Instead of voicing that, Dante nods. "A vow it is."

She takes his hand before drawing him into a hug.

* * *

_"...Dante."_

_"What."_

_"...you make too many vows."_

_"Ha! At least they're realistic."_

_"And you're saying mine wasn't?"_

_"I had a legitimate reason for thinking that!"_

_"Oh? Is that so? Then humor me, what logic do you have to say such thing?"_

_"...when I killed you, Verge, I thought it was it. The end- you were gone. You were dead- I literally thought I was angry at a ghost, so there really was... how could I be angry at the dead? What made you believe I'd think that promise would still be there?"_

_"Foolish. That's still foolish, what you still believe. Do you really think I would be willing to join that heathen, for what he has done in the past and what his plans for you were?"_

_"So? You still **died**. I killed you-"_

_"Look at me. Do you not recall that last part?"_

_"Of-"_

_"'_ Even in death, we're still together.' _Do you **not** recall that? Or has time slipped from your memories?"_

_"Vergil. You died. You went in first before I could do anything! You didn't think about me at once when we were separated, when you decided to do your 'power-hungry' grab, when you summoned that tower! In what part did you think of me when you did all of that, huh!?"_

_"Every. Single. Moment."_

_"WHAT-"_

_"There was not a moment where you escaped my mind. That was far from it. Do you have any idea how much I've been protecting you, from forces you do not want to know that thought you were an easy pick?"_

_"Yeah, first hand! You were one of them!"_

_"It was mere precaution, a warning for you to stay away-"_

_"From **you** summoning a portal to allow some freak to take control and for you to unleash whatever stupid demon you wanted!? You're no better than the demons I tried to take down!"_

_"Then you're still foolish. Even that Trish thought you were a simple target."_

_"Bullshit. She regretted it later. You've seen her! You- you only wanted my amulet! My life for power- I know you! Even then I bet you would've changed me into something else I wouldn't like! Like a demon arm- or something!"_

_"So-"_

_"I'm really sorry, Vergil. But I still really don't think you're honest about that promise. I really don't."_

_"So you still doubt me. Is this what I'm hearing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I told you I still held onto it. But I was not myself- I was **controlled**. Mundus had a hold of me- he was seeking for you, wanting to destroy you in making sure Sparda's blood and remnants were scorched. I refused to let this happen- **you** were my only reason, my everything."_

_"Uh huh. Sure I am. Like how I was, years ago when you stabbed me with my **own goddamn sword.** "_

_"I mean it."_

_"Sure."_

_"Then tell me- who else did you make these promises to?"_

_"Why? So you can kill them? I can't let you do that."_

_"Just tell me. I won't do anything unnecessary."_

_"Again, why-"_

_"I just want your trust again, Dante! Is that so much to ask for?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...this is just bullshit."_

_"... **what?"**_

_"I know you're lying to me again-"_

_"Am I? Oh, surely, if I would-"_

_"WHAT THE-!? YOU NEARLY-"_

_"Would I lie about **this?** "_

_"Ver **mmph-!** "_

_"...and now? Do you still doubt me?"_

_"...I..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I'll give you a moment to think. Then tell the rest of your years prior to my return."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally Dante a motivational speaker for Lady and Trish.  
> Ah well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one tiny part referencing to Bayonetta.  
> Aside that... don't expect this chapter to end well.  
> *editted for a change in minor detail.

_"So I see you haven't run off from this place."_

_"..."_

_"A few of those miscreants have stumbled on our scent, wanting to murder us. As usual, we must make haste. Come."_

_"..."_

_"...Dante."_

_"..."_

_"Dante."_

_"..."_

_"Dante. If you are falling asleep as of this moment-"_

_"Oh shut up, I'm thinking. The day I plan to sleep away from this shittown is the day we're getting out of here."_

_"...this is new."_

_"What is? Getting out of here? I've been asking for it for a while."_

_"No. You contemplating. It's..."_

_"...what?"_

_"Interesting."_

_"Oh really? It's a thing for me now- you know, when you decided to, oh, I don't know, what you did minutes ago!?"_

_"Are you questioning me?"_

_"I am! I would've appreciated it about, oh, maybe when we were back up on that goddamn tower of hell you raised. When you weren't actually a complete fucking nightmare before you decided to-"_

_"Dante. Do me a favor and shut up."_

_"Then why don't you **make** \- Shit, you didn't hear me say that."_

_"Oh? I heard you quite well."_

_"...just shut up and move."_

_"Very well."_

* * *

It was after Dante returned from the Underworld- motorcycle barely in tact- from defeating yet another world-devouring demon that things begin to shift. His shoulders aren't feeling as burdened, his thoughts aren't as depressing- was this how it feels like to move on?

Probably. Dante won't know, honestly. It's just day after day and he goes on, just like the world does.

( _"Lady, Trish. You heard of an Argosax?"_

_"Argosax? That's... wait, another demon?"_

_"I did- rumors even tell even Mundus was scared of him being unsealed."_

_"So... he's just as powerful, if not worse?"_

_"Correct. Why?"_

_"Oh, if I tell you you two this story, you might not believe me..."_ )

Though when they met Lucia, the ladies were having a ball of their lives while Dante served as their only audience, amused at their quips and sayings.

Anyway.

To be honest, when the words 'I gotta keep my family safe from these demons' flew out of Enzo's mouth, Dante had a silent note that his former carrier is going to be regretting those words in whatever city he's moved to. Lady thinks he's joking, so was Trish, but when Enzo presented to them his one way ticket for a family, they realize the reality of his situation.

He does regret saying those later, but Enzo is too proud to admit that. Morrison, Dante, Lady, and Trish all knew what city he's moved to- but they are not this insane to go out of their way to find out what chaos lies in the city of Vigrid.

"Maybe one day we'll check it out." Lady hums with interest when Trish did her research. "Angels as the bad guys? They look like statues come to life."

"Even when you do see their abilities, it looks... interesting." Trish muses, presenting the photo to Dante. "So? Is it worth all of the funds to go there?"

"Sounds like a bad day to mess with the deities. No thanks." Angels and corrupted power just to merge from possible byproduct of whatever shit took place there? That's not his problem. That and money. It's pricey for a plane ticket to go there. Dante dismisses it with the wave of his hand. "Maybe on a day where things are getting boring here, we'll think about it."

For helping Enzo though?

Again, he's at Vigrid. May the Gods help him from whatever blasphemous nightmares take place there. And he said he'll be fine, so what could possibly go wrong?

Somewhere in said city, a black-haired witch hums with delight as she takes down the porcelain demonic angels with her snappy comrade in tow. Her demon superior and the photographer warily stare at each other, wondering if there isn't anything she can't take down. Enzo wonders if this world is filled with crazies and are deliberately out there to kill him.

That didn't last long- at least where he's at.

Especially since Morrison arrived the next day, presenting Dante with a very blonde girl, well dressed, and has this 'I'm a spoiled rich brat' attitude about her.

If anything, Dante **wished** Morrison was joking when he stated what his new mission was. And then the details about her father came out, to which Dante realized that this girl is on her own, no guardian to look after her. That and- well, there's this creepy guy who has taken an interest in Patty Lowell (which made him think there's more to this story than he thought).

That part made Dante ~~reluctantly~~ agree to watch over the young girl until they find her mother. Lady and Trish had a time poking fun at Dante for being bossed around by her, but he lets them. It's letting in more noise in his life and he silently appreciates that. Even when she decides to clean the place, he allows her. It's nice and tidy- in a way he appreciates.

So when he defeated the demon her mother's ancestors tried to control ( _Of course it has to be a demon summon thing. Is this a thing that will happen later?_ How he bites his words so much later in Fortuna City...) and Patty's mother was found, the girl was-

-well, not happy to know she's not going to be around Dante as much as before.

"But who will clean your office?" Patty sniffles and he can silently try his best not to look at her red puffy eyes. Morrison was patiently allowing the two to have time to themselves before they meet with Patty's mother- he knows Trish, Lady, and Morrison are waiting outside. "Who's going to poke at you when I'm not there?"

"Whoa, whoa, little lady." Dante chuckles, eyes softening a bit. "You do realize you can come as much as you want."

"But it's far..."

"Yeah, but I'm fine with it when you come back." He doesn't want to admit it, but Patty is that ball of sunshine when the ladies weren't around. She's a child, but she knows how Dante is at his worst. And he did watch over her and kept her safe- away from Sid and Abigail. And she's even been there at his lows- yet she still believes he's one the best people she's come to understand.

She reminds him a lot of Grue and his family: Jessica, Tiki, and Nesty. And Dante silently wishes he could have been there sooner-

-no, no regrets. No times for should have, would have. No time to dwell on the past; not when he has gone this far, far away from the people who died- **him** included.

Trish and Lady have done a good job keep him in line- his shadows at bay and Dante doesn't get dead drunk anymore. Their reputation as a demon hunting business in whole did a better job disassociating from the person he used to be- thank God Patty didn't pry. Morrison only knows, yet the man was more than delighted to work with Dante. Had Patty met Dante before, he would have shoved her aside. But now-

"Hey, don't cry!" Dante sees Patty threatening to cry again. He hates it when kids cry. "Look, look- You can come by as much as you want! Just promise me you'll be a good girl for your mother: go to school, be the best person, use your talents for good." _Please, for my and your family's sake... do not be like those assholes from your mother's side. Don't summon anything for your life or power._

"You- You promise?" Patty sniffles, rubbing her eyes. Her gloves are off, he's realized, but that doesn't matter. But the promise-

-it's been a while, hasn't it? His vow to Lady and Trish are now his daily life. They're around him more often and he is silently glad for it.

And-

-ergh, no.

So it's not a problem with Patty- she is a kid. And she is fine with who Dante is, half-demon or not.

_Yeah, you know what? A new one might not hurt._

"Yeah. We'll be around." Dante nods. If this is his one chance to redeem for the many times he wasn't for Jessica, Nesty, or Tiki, this might as well be it. "I promise, Patty."

Trish and Lady know. Morrison does have an idea, but he doesn't say a thing.

"Okay!" He feels a slight weight tackle him, hugging him tight and Dante hugs her in turn. "But here's the deal-" She looks back at him with that stubborn look she has. "I'll come by and clean your place- even when you're not around! So you better keep to your promise, Dante!"

He blinks before he starts laughing- with the most genuine delight he has. It's not that great, but Patty has improved. And to be honest, Dante has to start picking up the slack.

"I will, I will!" He laughs. "You know where the supplies are."

Patty furiously nods- before lifting her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Dante blinks, looking at her in shock.

"I heard if you don't say this chant after you make a pinky promise, it's not technically a promise."

Patty continues. "So, can we make one?"

A chant?

"Well-" Dante pauses before-

_-loops his pinky finger to Dante's, eyes locked on his. "That we find each other, we meet each other, and that we'll be together, forever. ..."_

_"...Even in death, we're still together." Dante finishes, tightens the loops and two of them silently vowing to keep the promise to their hearts._

So technically, unless **he** and Dante said whatever the chant Patty is talking about, then in technical terms-

-yeah, that promise is dead to him. There's no way he can come back and haunt him- literally- from the words of that promise. Besides, Dante didn't believe in the dead!

So there. _Take that._ He seals that away with that thought before he turns back to the present- Patty still waiting for him and Dante loops her pinky with his.

"What do I say?" Dante asks, humoring himself. He's so sure this is going to be more genuine than- well, the one that's forever gone.

Patty hums, "Well- it goes like this: _'Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon*-'_ "

"Okay, wait, waitwaitwait NO!? That's about- I'm not about to say that!"

"Why not!?"

(After having to explain to Patty about the morbid meaning to that particular saying, he and Patty just settle for a simple swing and promising that she can come as much as she wants. Who the hell tells a kid that, anyway!?)

* * *

_"...Patty Lowell."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I made a promise to Patty that she can come by and visit me after I helped her."_

_"...more promises to more people."_

_"She's just a kid. No need for you to sound like a jealous lover."_

_"So shall I feel the same about the other two? Mary and Mundus' former servant?"_

_"It's **Lady** and **Trish**. And they're my friends."_

_"Hmn."_

_"The last time I know, there was this birthday party Patty must be ticked off that I didn't attend... man, how do I make it up to her for that?"_

_"And if I decide to come along if you do?"_

_"...wow, suddenly feeling social?"_

_"No."_

_"Then-"_

_"I just need to make some things clear."_

_"Man, Vergil. It's just a small promise..."_

_"Of course for you, it's a petty thing."_

_"See?"_

_"As petty as I am to you then-"_

_"Okay, not that-"_

_"Tell me. Did you promise anything to him?"_

_"...him?"_

_"Nero."_

_"Oh- **oh**. ...well..."_

_"Well, what, Dante?"_

_"Why do you sound like that? Vergil, he is **your son-** "_

_"Yet he stands better in your favor than I am. Why?"_

_"...geez, you just have to ask the most complicated thing I've ever promised to- Vergil!?"_

_"Tell. Me. Now. Why is he important to you- more than me!?"_

* * *

Nero was someone Dante didn't anticipate at all. A black sheep among the white wolves (aka the Order of the Sword aka Dumbasses who Worshipped Dad from just one thing) and he's reminded Dante of **him**.

Good God, does the semblance hurt. It even makes him suddenly rethink everything about Vergil- wait no, it **reinforced** his thought of Vergil being a complete bastard for leaving his own kid behind. So never mind that.

But that's not the important thing on his mind. It's about saving people from whatever complete bullshit the Order has planned. And Dante suspects they knew about Nero's demonic arm- the kid doesn't, but Dante has a bad feeling about this.

If they were delighted when Trish handed them the Sword of Sparda, that's an immediate red flag.

The old fart still alive- even **after** Dante clearly shot him point blank- is red flag number two.

And having the kid around without killing him for his demonic blood was red flag number three and Dante hasn't even gotten to visit the confines of the church yet!

He needs to have a long talk with Lady about- seriously, what is this!? It's just as bad as one of those convoluted horror movies Trish loves to watch while Lady and Dante try not to snark about the horrendous effects and story- oh did the script lived up to their very low expectations. It's like that bad movie, only with action and potential demon summoning that might rival Temen-ni-gru and Mallet Island.

Throw in religion atop of nutjobs who genuinely worshiped his father like a deity (Dante can just imagine both Mundus and Sparda rolling in their proverbial graves out of horror); a scientist who believes he can find every single goddamn Devil Arm in the world (no wonder Nico hates her father with every fiber of her life); and their interest to plunge the world in a hellscape before claiming by false pretenses to be a true Savior (there... is no logic to this), and it's fantastic recipe for a complete clusterfuck.

He **hates** it when things get complicated.

Especially now-

-where he managed to find the man- Credo, right? Yeah, that's the guy Nero was talking to earlier- like a brother, right?

Wait, no, Credo has just fallen from the sky and Santus just stabbed him- saying something about how love wasn't needed; it's only absolute power- Again, what's with this desire for more power!? Dante is itching to literally kick the balls of whatever demon or human crows says this next and will be so **delighted** to see them suffer in karmatic retribution for whatever backfires from their wishes.

~~It eventually happens, but oh well. This isn't Dante's problem.~~

So, back to Credo who is in extreme pain and is struggling to get up, but can't- because he tried to save his sister and Nero but failed. He's in Dante's arms, blood flowering from his stomach- and Trish has just rolled her eyes, knowing pretty well it's the old fart who should've remained dead who did this.

 _Of course there's a speech built in there about power._ Dante rolls his eyes too and glares at the old man-

-well before Nero's hands snatch Sanctus and slams him against the wall- well, before his own arm gets stabbed and **since** when- forget it, Dante will just deal with dumb old fart when he gets around to it. Hey, wait a minute-

"Hey kid! You seriously giving up so soon!?" That kid has something of Dante's- oh, so now the melodramatic brat decides to be moody? Drama Queen indeed. He'll give Patty a good run for her money. "If you die without giving my sword back-" It's Yamato- "I'm gonna be pissed!"

He's so sure Nero flipped him off.

And now he's witnessing a large statue rise up- oh. Well. This isn't good.

"Hey!" Dante knows Credo is alive. The bastard knows where this is headed- "Where's this thing headed- it's not complete, is it?"

"It's-" Credo coughs up blood, struggles to get up, "-it's his heart to save the world from chaos... he already has what he needs for it."

And Dante gets the spiel he's heard before: going to open up the Hell Gate with the Yamato from the demon world- and it's underneath this city. So is this Arkham version three point something something something? He's sure it is- with a large mobile statue to boot.

"I think-" Credo's blood spreads further, "You, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda- are the only one who can stop the Savior now."

Trish looks to him and Dante knows what this means. He itches to take out Ebony and Ivory-

"Wait... Please honor one last request..." Credo stands and Dante stills. Knowing how much power Credo has, he knows the kid can stand back up. But for what? "Save them..."

"Them?"

"Kyrie... and Nero... _Protect them for me..._ "

And Credo collapses, but Dante grabbed him before he crumples to the ground, kneels down as Credo vanishes away.

_Another life lost..._

He knows Trish is silently looking at him, worried, but Dante knows now's not the time to cry or get upset. Instead, he smirks and stands. This- was not normal. The kid Nero hates his guts, but he has more power to prove than anything.

Yet now he knows what his so called family has been up to now- and Dante has to clean another mess.

...again.

(When he finds his father one day, Dante will have every right to punch him straight in the fucking face for however many bullshits he had to clean.)

Oh well. This mess, at least, has a puzzle that fascinates him.

"I'll do it." He crosses his arms. "I wouldn't want to deny anyone their dying request."

_Better that- it's a promise, isn't it?_

* * *

_"A dying wish."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Even you honor those who say their last words prior to their death?"_

_"Well, I am an honorable man."_

_"Ha! You, honorable?"_

_"You don't think that?"_

_"In what way was that a promise to protect Nero?"_

_"Have you been listening-"_

_"In case you have forgotten- which is something you are brilliant at-"_

_"Hey!"_

_"-Nero was the one who nearly went through all of that ordeal to save **you**. He nearly died, yet you tried to save him by your means. Which, I will point out, were not helpful at the very least- my own son is **not** dead weight!"_

_"I was trying to get him away from you! You were about to kill him! I promised-"_

_"Who, Dante!? WHO ELSE!?"_

_"Verg-"_

_"Who else did you make promises to!?"_

_"Why are you asking-"_

_"Just **answer ME!** "_

* * *

"Are you going again?" Nero warily stares at Dante- he, Trish, and Lady have checked on Nero after the entire Fortuna City excursion. The sign arrived, unwrapped and not bent. That and Morrison wanted them to check and see if the statue is still moving.

It wasn't.

"Yeah, there's some kooky job a friend of us wants to take and I'm certain today's the only day we can really relax." Dante shares a wary stare with Trish before they turn to Lady- of course she's the one who brings the weirder missions to them. Morrison would pass it to her, and she decides to let the two come along if it was something bigger. It was also a good chance for her to finally meet Nero and Kyrie in person- and their introductions were brief, yet lively.

Nero though was still a bit livid about how Dante had to do most of the work, but was silently grateful for saving everyone.

...they did give Credo the grave he deserves. Kyrie was more than grateful for this. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, so was Nero. At least, in Dante's mind, they can at least honor the guy for trying to stop Sanctus from sacrificing his sister. He's told the two of what Credo asked of him- and while Kyrie was shocked, Nero initially thought Dante was kidding. It's after Trish verifying that Dante is telling the truth that Nero went to walk around for a minute. And then he comes back and demands Dante fight him- no swords, just with fists.

And Dante lets him- he knows how silently upset the kid feels for losing someone so close.  
Letting out anger and grief in one of the few ways he knows possible- alcohol won't solve anything. Dante knows. It's not pretty.

"Guess I owe you one now, huh?"

"Huh?" Dante blinks, looking at the kid, but Nero wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking at his arm, softly glowing while he contemplates on his thoughts.

"Credo... what he asked from you." Nero's quiet. "I didn't think he would ask anyone else of that."

"Yeah, well..." Whatever smart comment dies off Dante's lips- because the look Nero has reminded him of himself years before- but instead within fiery walls, burning wood and paint as he cradles a now dead Nell Goldstein in his arms, silently wondering why, why **why-**  

Instead he closes his eyes when he feels Trish and Lady's worried looks at him- and he glances back at Nero. "How about you fill that favor one day in the future?"

"And when would that be?" The kid snorts, narrowing his eyes. "'Cause you're not getting that sword back."

"No shit. I gave that to you." _For a reason- no need for me to hold onto anything of **his** anymore._

"But why?" Aaaand that's the question that made Dante visibly wince. He sees Nero's eyes narrow, looking at Dante like a book. "You're hiding something."

"Well, shit, am I that easy to read?" Dante chuckles, but the humor is gone. Instead he sighs, hanging his head before thinking for a minute- wait, he already knows the answer to this. "Sorry kid, but I can't tell. It's... complicated."

Again, he doesn't do complicated. That's a pretty messy thing on its own. And he's said it to the ladies as an inkling of suspicion- yet they know what he's talking about.

"I think for now it's better for you to move forward." Lady is the first to step in- Nero frowns, but Dante is silently grateful for her to know how uncomfortable he got. "Any questions you have for Mister 'Legendary Merc' will have to wait another time."

"Wait," Well, that caught Nero a bit off guard, but really? Did she have to say that? "You- Dante, 'Legendary Merc'? You have some sort of rep going on or something?"

"...something like that." Dante tries to pass it off, but he knows that latched on- well, shit. There goes another can of worms. "But again- I don't want to tell you without confusing you. All you need to know is you can wield one of the powerful swords, it's yours, and I want nothing to do with it."

_Just- don't make me rethink and undo whatever it is that's made me gone this far. I promised Mom. Lady. Trish. Patty. ...everyone I know- please don't make me break down and rethink all of those regrets I have hidden._

He's nearly forgotten about... what was it he's promised so long ago?

"But- hm, never mind." Nero was about to say something back, but he just sighs. Good thing he knows how far is too far- pushing buttons a stranger's buttons is not a good thing. "But one day. You better tell me of that too- atop of one thing."

"And that is?" Dante is super sure it's going to come one of these days-

"-how we're similar. The demon power- can you tell me about it?" Nero indicates to his hair and eyes- causing Kyrie to look at them in surprise. Lady and Trish are also silent, but again, Dante has asked them not to voice his thoughts yet.

"Not yet." Dante quietly responds, but he holds his hand to prevent the kid form blowing his top off. "Just- kid, trust me when I say you're not ready to know. You have a lot going on, you need to help the people here more than ask questions. Yeah, I know you have several, but it's not important." _Take care of Kyrie, of those who were affected... please. Take care of yourself first._

Nero is taken slightly aback- but then he sighs. For now, that is, he's no longer prodding on it.

"...just promise you'll tell me everything." Nero huffs, crossing his arms. "I hate it when people keep me in the dark."

Dante pauses, stilling for a minute-

-because if this would be a thing, he would love not to tell Nero about his family and the entire clusterfuck he had to go through-

-but no.

The kid will eventually find out. But if it's on his own... ergh, this isn't good. Nero isn't the patient sort- like Dante. He's going to demand answers and like all else, Dante will be the first person he'll ask.

"Okay." It's a promise he hoped to **never** fill- for the kid's sake. For his sanity- he needs and deserves so much better than what Dante can give. "But only- **only** , you take care of yourself and Kyrie. And those who were affected- I don't think you can afford another tragedy on your hands."

_Or mine._

It convinced the kid. "Okay, I will." Nero pauses, looking to Kyrie, who finally approaches him. "But I mean- I do have to learn more about my skills. Just because I'm still here and around doesn't mean I can't just sit here and do nothing."

So that means future visits. Great. So looking forward to visitors on top of Trish, Lady, Morrison, and Patty? Okay, fine by him.

"Just promise you'll be careful though."

Nero pauses before he snorts. "If you can do the same for everyone- I heard you nearly got bulldozed by that statue's fist! How the hell are you going to say that when you should do the same!?"

Wow, channeling Lady there, isn't he? He can hear Lady hide her chuckles, but Trish already knows. Man, it's not even about months after and already he's fond of both Nero and Kyrie.

"Will you?" Kyrie looks at him worried. "I'm scared that something else might kill you both if you or Nero isn't careful."

Dante chuckles, looking back to her with confidence. "I know the kid'll make it out alive. I mean, he made it out of a statue, you in his arms-" He smiles, seeing her blush brilliantly as Nero squawks. "-but I'm sure he has a reason to come home. No need for me to be around."

_I just want the kid to take things easy._

"Yeeah, no, you old fart." Nero tugs on Dante's jacket and he- old fart!? "You're still going to help me out here- setting up a business for this might not be my thing."

"So did he- but look at the reputation he racked up." Trish is cackling and Dante is certain this is payback for drinking that energy drink last week. (That Rockstar was definitely not worth five dollars.) "And he did save you- hm, I see no reason for him not to help you."

"Giving me that responsibility now, huh?" He drily mutters, but he knows what she's attempting to do. She's trying to push the two so they can get along- nephew and uncle. If Nero wielding Yamato proved anything, it's that he has that uncanny semblance to **him**. At least, though, Nero is a breath of fresh air: he retains his humanity, embraces it and even has someone close to remind him of this every day.

Nero is really lucky.

He really doesn't want this lineage to crash in what he perceived to be Nero's ideal life now: being with Kyrie, defeating demons- protecting everything he loves.

But if the kid insists on the harder way-

-that is how Dante got through... so he might as well. How Nero will react is uncertain, but the kid's strong. Tough enough, really.

"Just promise me that you'll help." Nero grumbles, crossing his arms, but there's a quiet plead in his tone. "I'm... not sure where to go from here. I mean, there's a sign and all."

The older man blinks before he softly smiles. **He's** decimated any chances of any reconciliation for that promise, so Dante had to walk on, pretending to forget there was no such promise between them. But years later and so many experiences that Dante can now tick as a good thing, he's finally meeting the only other bloodline of Sparda- and the kid actually has the smarts to know how to stay alive.

"...All right. I'll help. Just don't expect for you to get paid if we both go on missions together."

He'll have one other promise- no, two. Two more for the kid- but one he has to eventually answer- his demonic line. The other, helping him out, is something he can do. At least it's feasible.

Nero smirks back, taking Dante's hand and shakes on it. He can feel the demonic power thrumming in contentment- so he agrees. "You better get me on better ground, old fart-"

"HEY! I am not old!"

But he smiles, hearing laughter from everyone and Dante's happy.

_...for now, but it better not be._

* * *

_"Like I said-"_

_"To my own son. You would much rather help my son and his significant other survive- than to seek me out."_

_"...how many times do I have to say this? You were-"_

_"-alive, making my way back from this godforsaken place and when I finally did- **years** , Dante. Years later. Years and a part of me believed you were still searching for any semblance of my presence."_

_"...you were dead. What was I supposed to do? I can't just wallow in grief forever! What the hell drove you anyway!? Aside defeating me. Don't answer that- I already know: power. Anything to gain the same power fucking Mundus did-"_

_"You still don't **understand** my reasons."_

_"Ha! What reasons!? Do I have to tell you that when you came back, I had to hide what your real name was? That when you- or rather, V- you- oh fuck this! When **your humanity** said your name as the demon, I was hoping to God it wasn't real. That I was just imagining all of it- that you decided to come back!? And did- all of this- to gain even more power?? Was that worth it all!?"_

_"In hindsight? No. I know now what I have gone. Yet this is not enough to convince you of my devotion to you!?"_

_"Devotion? **Your** devotion was the **Qliploth TREE!?** Vergil. You didn't let me fall with you. You didn't let me bring you back up! You **left** me behind to raise up that stupid tower! You didn't let Mom find you that day!"_

_"And yet, let me remind you this: you are not wholly human, yet you still save those who despise us?"_

_"Yes! I'm a fucking hero, you the villain, what are you expecting!? And your point is?"_

_"Yet you saved him, nearly sacrificing yourself at first glance- You still dare choose Nero over me!?"_

_"You- okay, do I have to repeat myself? I'm sure as hell not going to! Also, and I can finally say this, Nero's your SON!"_

_"I have to admit, I wonder where he retained his stubborn streak: from you? Or from me? For not managing to give up, finding you while you managed to run off and nearly got yourself **killed**. For him to even decide to find you was interesting- for a minute, as V, I had thoughts of what if I left him to his doom? But clearly he's learned from the one who has taught him not to. Apparently he's known of your impulsiveness, of some semblance of your past. More than enough sense for him to understand how to **save** you, how to find you without getting yourself killed! And perhaps, for one moment, he possess more common sense than you in every way I could think of."_

_"..so-"_

_"I now understand why Nero refuses to see you go. You're too important to both of us."_

_"...wow, I can't tell whether you are actually jealous or proud of your son for doing all of that."_

_"Proud? Me, proud of the deeds of... perhaps I am. He is my own son."_

_"Ha! See?"_

_"Yet jealous suits it more- giving the situation we are in."_

_"What!? Why!?? You are one stubborn prick-"_

_"You gave the sword- my sword- to him when **you** should have held onto it. You protected him more than me, even when I asked you to accompany you within the Qliploth!"_

_"Oh, really!? Says the one who was sitting on your goddamn stupid throne, waiting for me to show up while I had the others with me!? What was I supposed to do, V!? Be your bodyguard!?"_

_"YES! Or have you forgotten how this entire mess came to be!?"_

_"...tch!"_

_"I see finally some sense has come to you."_

_"Whatever the goddamn sense is- never mind, look, point is-"_

_"Yes, I will finally say it: I **am** jealous. Of those who have gained your better sense and word, of those who are closer to you than I was. Would I have the chance, I would do anything to redo my sins, undo all of my actions all in favor to make sure of your safety- no, to make you know how I truly feel about you!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Ha! So- you were! I'm honestly surprised that it took you **this** long to admit that, but I knew it! That's why you kept asking me about whatever other promises I made- well, too bad, I'm not letting those ones go if you so wanted me to."_

_"...I know."_

_"So there."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Vergil?"_

_" **What** , Dante."_

_"...you're still pissed off about something."_

_"And what if I am?"_

_"Is it- okay, look. I'll be honest about this: I never forgot. I just had to- you were... I've heard myself say it too many times, and now that you're here, there's no point for me to say it. Look, point is, I didn't want to worry people or make myself worse than I could have been. But I never forget. ...I try, but I can't. You were the **first** person I've made any promises to. How could I?"_

_"Dante-"_

_"No, no- you ranted it all, so I might as well say it. I fucking tried to move on, but it's so difficult. I really thought you were forever gone- and that promise of ours... 'even in death, we're still together'. Do you have any idea how bad I felt when I look back on it? When anything that you had- I had to keep, but hide away just to remind myself I'm not hoping for you to come back? Years ago, when I was still a piece of shit, I hoped you would return. That we'd be side by side, together like we should have been. But no, instead I got someone else who thought his own goals were top priority and didn't even bother once to ask if I could help! And then you fell. ...you told me to let go, even when you told me you didn't want me to as kids. What was I supposed to say? That you didn't want me to?"_

_"..."_

_"I **loved** you, you fucking idiot! I tried all things to move on, to tell myself you're no longer around- that I'd now have to wait until join everyone, but even then, I couldn't. That when I stepped in, it's just Mom, Grue, Jessica, Nell, and you'd still be somewhere else... thinking I was a boring brat who only wrecked so many things. Wrote my name over everything and tore through it. ...I literally thought you were the type to back-stab me, no matter what I did to try and tell people you weren't the type. I didn't think we'd be reunited in every form, that you would do everything for your own sake."_

_"...Dante."_

_"...sorry. But it's... heh, it's all jaded, huh? That I feel like this? I **missed** you. But I held onto an impossible hope for years, Vergil. I really thought you'd come back safe, redeemed... that we both would be really together. Again. ...and that you really did love me just like I did. I still do, I am **still** stupid in love with you-!"_

_"!?"_

_"...shit."_

_"...Dante?"_

_"Shit. Shit, shit shitshitshit. I shouldn't have said that... look, you didn't hear me-"_

_"I heard you. Loud and clear-"_

_"No! No, you didn't. No... I know you. You don't feel the same back-"_

_"You do not know that-"_

_"But it's you-"_

_"Did you not notice it before? Moments ago?"_

_"I thought-"_

_"It was not a ploy to silence you."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Ha... haha... ha haha..."_

_"...Dante?"_

_"...damn it, this hurts, it hurts so much... Look, what I said- I'm really sorry. I really should have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said that, it's going to be the same now as it is then, huh? You're going to use it against me, trying to find a sorry excuse for what would make you leave again and I'm the cause this time- it's always like this, huh?"_

_"Dante, stop."_

_"I- look, after this, I'll stop. To be honest, I'm not sure if I ever want to leave... because at the moment I step foot back our real home, you'd seal the portal back up, leaving yourself here and I'll be back over there. Even when I said I'd keep an eye on you... you would do anything to crush my hopes. Whatever I had towards you- it's all going to be that stupid, same cycle. You'd leave, fuck off and come back with a completely new chaotic shit that I have to fight you over, clean, and you would go away again. Leaving me again... is this going to be a thing now?"_

_"...Dante, stop this..."_

_"But I think it's clear we're this much apart from each other, huh? We've done our part to destroy that stupid shitty houseplant. And I want to leave this stupid shit place and go home. And sleep. And eat. And... anything- I just want to go home. I- appreciated it. What you helped me with here, but now I have a goal to go for. You have- whatever it is you need to do with your new power. Kill me, if you want. I'm not stopping you anymore. Nero's right- this rivalry ends here... and I think I need to put my foot down."_

_"Please stop this- please stop talking-!"_

_"I'm completely done with this bullshit. If- look. I really... really hate to say this, but here it is. If you plan to stay here, then by all means, stay. I'm just... **tired**. I kept waiting for you, but when you finally came, it's... not what I hoped for. So I stopped holding onto that promise. I never forgot it- but I can't hold onto it anymore. I'm **done**."_

_"...what?"_

_"You heard me. I'm done. I'm really tired. I'm going to find a way home. I don't know about you- or what you want anymore. I... you can't even hold onto our promise. How can I trust you now? I told you I've kept my eye on you when we destroyed the tree, and we burned it. ...now I don't even think it's worth travelling with you if you don't plan for a return trip."_

_"..."_

_"I already made my choice, Vergil. And I'm going home. I don't know what yours is, but you can determine that yourself. But whatever happens from this point, know this: I can't chase after you anymore. I did years ago- and I need to know when to end this-"_

_"Don't..."_

_"-so here it is. My stopping point. I have to-"_

_"I said don't..."_

_"I don't know you anymore."_

_"...!"_

_"Sorry, Vergil. ...but my road with you ends here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been influenced by a particular wrenching moment by **No Matter What They Say by Demonized** (written wonderfully, by the way) in Chapter 4. And this one has stuck with me since. Thank you, you lovely person. You've dealt me with a brutal moment and now I dedicate this part to you.
> 
> *"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu" translates to "Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format's changed, head's up. Aside that, enjoy!  
> (on the other hand, I just watched Detective Pikachu and i officially have the pokemon theme song in my head. welp.)

He's never told Dante what his dream were after he was freed from Mundus' control.

It starts off when he relived that night...

_"Dante, I... just had a thought... What if we were separated?"_

_"..."_

_"Because I had a nightmare. That we weren't together- and that you weren't with me. That we were separated... and it hurts."_

_"..."_

_"I... I don't want to be separated, I don't want to leave you..."_

_"...and why's that?"_

_And he suddenly looks up to see his younger twin, an indifferent look on the eight year old's face and Vergil- being that he is eight years old- is surprised. They're still in his bedroom, but something is off. "Dante?"_

_"I-" Vergil gulps. "I read a story... and it wasn't a happy one."_

_"...huh. Tell me about it." Though the lack of interest in Dante's voice worries Vergil. Instead, Dante looks down at the hands and he slowly releases it._

_"It's about two siblings." Vergil tries to hold onto Dante's hand again, but Dante wasn't letting him. At eight years old- why, why wasn't he holding onto his hand? So he tries to explain further. "Their parents died from an accident and they were separated. They reunite years later, but when they saw each other, they didn't look at each other as brothers anymore-" He barely grabs onto Dante's hand and he sees his eight year old brother looking back at him, blank, emotionless. He can feel Dante attempting to release his hand, but Vergil holds onto it tight. Like the promise they still made- that he really wants to hold onto- still- "-they just fought. A lot. They called each other names, being mean- they were strangers to each other!" He feels something prickling near his eyes, but Vergil shakes it off. "And they don't like each other anymore- I don't want that!"_

_"Oh really? Because it sure looks like you want it now."_

_And Dante steps back, harshly releasing Vergil's hand-_

_-and Vergil suddenly sees him at twenty-one, wearing his signature red longcoat. Dante's head is tilting back, but his stare is stone-cold. The harsh winds take them back to the top of Temen-ni-gru and Vergil slowly grasps the reality of it. It's a dream, but- Dante's not smiling. He's not his snarky, playful persona... just a hurt, cold version of his brother. "I wonder how you suddenly decide to finally know that, brother."_

_"Dante-" And he too is at twenty-one- but he knows better. Vergil closes his eyes, breathes in to calm himself, but there's something still clenching tight at his chest. It's welling faster than he wants it to be, but he steadies himself. He refuses to draw Yamato out. "What are you trying to tell me? Don't tell me you've forgotten-"_

_"No, you did. You forgot that night, didn't you?" And Dante points Rebellion at him, anger in his voice. "You said you didn't want us separated, that you didn't want me to go away. But that's not how it worked. It's never worked out like that. Didn't I say it? That we both can't stay together forever? No matter how much I wanted to?"_

_Vergil froze._

_"You said it so once. I'm not adequate enough to meet whatever bullshit standards you held- I'm not as strong as you. I'm not as smart as you. Fuck, not even a single bit patient like you were. Hell, I'm not worth it, aren't I? For whatever the hell you want- ha! Trying to protect me from those demons when I already know how to defend myself... you know, I wondered how much you really hated me. You even loved your books better than having me around."_

_"No. No, this is wrong. This is-" Foolish, foolish, stupid- no, now Vergil understands the gravity of his own words to Dante. How badly did he do this to his younger brother? His other half?? "I- I lied." Vergil gulps, trying to push back this horrible feeling welling in his gut. He can feel his own facade breaking... the wall of indifference he's tried so hard to fortify. His own way of grief- by not talking nor acknowledging the emotions that came with it. The turmoil was too much. "Dante. Please, hear me out-"_

_"No, **you** hear me this time. I'm tired of being shadowed. You didn't do it for my sake." Dante's voice never lets up from his anger. "You're doing it for yourself!"_

_No. He refuses this to let this dominate Dante's thoughts, not once, not ever-_

_"You don't understand my reasoning for doing this-"_

_"For undoing what our Dad did!? For keeping all of safe!? For making Mom die that night!? For **abandoning me!?** For **what** , Vergil!?" Dante snarls, red glowing from his eyes and it stops Vergil from attempting to talk back to him. "I wanted you to remember me, I really wanted you to stay! But the more you do this- I hate it. I hate having to forget about you, having to watch you toss me aside-"_

_"I never tossed you away, I never thought of such thing!"_

_"You fought against me, stabbed me with Rebellion-"_

_"Only to see if you were the same brother I knew-"_

_"-raise up a tower of hell just to get more power-"_

_"-you are not listening to me-"_

_"-and made me **let** you go, even though you said you wouldn't-"_

_"Just to **protect you-** I wanted to keep you alive so I can return!"_

_But it's too late. His actions did contradict his words- and now he realizes the gravity of it all. Vergil tries to take it back, but no, the deed was done. Dante looks sad, forlorn and Vergil just wants to cross it and take him away- make it so that all of it never happened._

_He lowers his sword. Looks at Vergil as if he's upset, but there's a look of grief in his eyes. And Vergil recognized it- and suddenly, he sees him flacked in red, black... and there's blood spattered in his clothing, in Rebellion._

_"I'm sorry, Vergil." Dante whispers. "But... I have to let you go."_

_Vergil's heart stills. He blanches and the horrible feeling in his gut reaches his heart- to only find himself cluthing onto cold metal and he realized he's in the armor as Nelo Angelo. Yet he isn't retained by Mundus- no, he's himself now._

_"...I can't do this."_

_"Dante. No-"_

_A crack of Ebony silences him and Dante is trying to hide his pain. "Shut up. You broke our promise. You said we'd be together, forever... You don't even know if you still remember it, do you?"_

_"I do. I have- for every part of this!"_

_Dante's laugh comes brittle, tired... sad. "How did you? Please, tell me... in what part have you?"_

_Vergil has no response- he couldn't. He tries to tell, but something stops him from getting his words out._

_And Dante can't hear him. "...so that's it then. This is... Good bye, brother. I... I hope the next time we meet, there's no hard feelings."_

_He just shakes his head, turns around, and leaves- away from Vergil. Leaves him with nobody else by his side, to his own thoughts, to his own mind, to this now ever so crushing feeling in his chest that he wants to expel so badly-_

_**"DANTE!!!"** _

To at that point, he wakes up, terror seizing in his heart and Vergil's resolve to return, reunite grows stronger with every step. Not caring if his body breaks apart, he silently vows to make amends. To make it right with Dante...

...to at least, for his own thought, reunite with the younger brother he sorely misses.

And here he is, only his dream is slowly becoming reality.

...except it might happen.

And Dante looks at him with the same, cold indifferent look that has haunted his dreams and it's one Vergil is scared of- years later. His sword is not by his side, but he looks as if he is about to draw it out. He's drawn out whatever emotions remained in him, wrung like a towel and he looks unbelievably tired.

Vergil couldn't blame him. If the actions and demon killing didn't, the stories he's told Vergil nearly drained his emotions to the ones he refuses to unlock- until now.

And he's heard everything. Even when Vergil told his reasons, Dante's emotional toll made it clear that his actions had a longer-lasting effect. Words can only affect him so much before it turns to deaf ears.

Vergil already wants to turn back the clock and tell his prideful twenty-one year old to never raise up the tower that will destroy his younger twin's life. But no, he will always find a way, and it will further make Dante's anger alight to the point of no return-

-this is a cycle unless one of them breaks out it, isn't it?

Yet, now, Dante's saying the words he did. And it's ones Vergil has hoped not to hear- but he is.

_Have I truly... gone too far?_

"I already made my choice, Vergil."

_No._

"And I'm going home. I don't know what yours is, but you can determine that yourself." 

_No!_

"But whatever happens from this point on, know this: I can't chase after you anymore." 

_No, don't you **dare-**_

"I did years ago- and I need to know when to end this-"

Vergil hears himself whisper, "Don't..."

But Dante turns around, sounding resigned. "-so here it is. My stopping point. I have to-"

"I said don't..." He hears his voice growl louder- is Dante listening to him!?

"I don't know you anymore."

And that makes him still- the story Vergil told Dante as a child, what should have been a nightmare Dante soothed with his presence now comes to life...

That sickening, weighted feeling returns, but with a rather horrible vengeance.

_I should have gone with him. I should have taken his help, his hand, his acceptance to save my life-_

"Sorry, Vergil. ...but my road with you ends here." 

_No!_

Then he hears Dante begin to say- "I have to-"

_No, I refuse to-_

Vergil screams, not caring who dares come near them, drawing Yamato in an instant, darting his way to stop Dante from taking even a single step, back turned, attacking him for all he cares, just to get Dante's attention again.

_I will **not** let this be a reality for me!_

Dante turns around in shock and instinctively draw out his namesake sword, glowing its brilliant inferno red, and instantly blocks Vergil's incoming attack. He barely skids off, yet this is what he-

-no, this is his fury, what Vergil didn't want, but if it has to mean keeping Dante's attention back to him, so be it.

He seethes, eyes glowing as his demonic form attempts to unleash free, but Vergil firmly shoves any attempt to allow that to burst forth. No, this is his fight, Dante will not even exhaust any energy to summon his own demonic form. He hears Dante gasping, sputtering with confusion, "What!? Vergil, What the hell-"

Then he leaps forward, Yamato ready to pierce through Dante again, but the latter defends himself with the scorching red weapon, blow after blow after furious, angry, scathing blow-

_I refuse to let you go without me, I don't want you to leave me- don't leave me, don't you dare leave me alone!_ He can hear his now enraged self scream this, wanting Dante to hear his pleas that he wants to say, but can't due to his own pride. He doesn't hear every hit their swords make, how their blade dance is filled with fears of rejection, loneliness, regret. Not once will he allow Dante to speak in any objection to how he's behaving- if Dante was allowed to be reckless with his emotions, then shouldn't the same law apply to Vergil?

They are twins. It's a mantra Vergil has silently known: two halves of a whole. The ones who can compliment each other. Does Dante still hold this in his mind? No. It looks like he doesn't. He can't even think of Vergil as his equal when he still thinks of his own brother as the one who betrayed him, who never keeps his own word- who has destroyed his promise to his own little brother.

He doesn't hear what Dante is trying to tell him, even while he blocks most of his moves. No, that doesn't matter. What matters now-

_I don't want you leave me, Dante..._ He can hear that small, quiet voice sob from him, but Vergil grits his teeth, refusing to let that crack through and screams again, attacking Dante once more. Covering his aching sadness with anger- a cry for an attack- anything **but** allowing his weakness to come through.

He knows for the years he's gone, Dante tries to find someone else who will fill in the gap Vergil created. He just made it, first out of spite for Dante for intervening in his path to power. Then it grows into tumultuous frustration when he realizes Dante still hasn't understood- only believing Vergil to be the deceitful, power-hungry older brother who will destroy anything and anyone who stands in his way. And now it's present- in the form he's been truly frightened of: of Dante finally being the one who no longer needs his older twin, who has carved his own path when Vergil has yet to start his own in the human world... 

...of the Dante who will forever walk away, heading first, no longer waiting for Vergil, never looking back to find him. Never to be with him again.

Attack, parry. Move, dodge, attack again. Their blades swing and hit, and Vergil only grits his teeth when he feels that heavier grip and twists his insides again- allowing his attacks to be the one who screams his emotions as he manages to swing Yamato and strike Dante. He barely misses- but he knows it's a hit.

He doesn't **want** Dante to separate from him again- he's been trapped in his own darkness and nightmares for years, decades, fighting against the demons while Dante was in the light, saving people who honestly do not deserve his kindness, his warmth. (It reminded him once of the myths of Persephone and Hades; Izanagi and Izanami; Orpheus and Eurydice. One in the light, one in the dark; forever separated yet reunited in their own former ways...) And he silently vowed to be close to Dante again. He's already lost what was the most important for his sake of power once. All of the time forever gone between them- and Dante's used it all with memories that Vergil can only stand by and hear it all, dark jealousy and regrets silently filling his mind over what it could have been.

And for him to lose it again-

That twist makes him strike again- to this time hit his brother with the hilt of Yamato instead of the blade and Dante yelps with shock, not anticipating for Vergil to use that. In turn, he dodges the heavier force of Dante's sword- and to swiftly appear before Dante can react- and he punches Dante.

-no, he will never lose Dante again. Not after the events of the tree. Not after seeing the consequences of his actions, not after realizing Dante is no longer the only one who could stop him- he still did, but he now needed the help of others, which Vergil never asked for-

Dante... was about to go first this time and Vergil, being the now clear hypocrite that he is, refuses to let Death claim what is only his.  _Call me a liar, call me a pretender- just do not leave me again, Dante!_ He knows he tried all with his might to achieve his goal, but realized Dante will best him no matter what in terms of demon killing. Dante is the real source of his power, his strength, his might, his all...

...if only he can have him at his side again...

He barely twists the hilt on Yamato, returning to the blade once more before slashing at Dante- when the latter tries to run towards him, his blade out and about to strike Vergil back-

-to only hear a loud curse cry out from his younger brother, and he stumbles on the ground, sword now vanishing from his lack of grip and concentration.

Vergil landed a major hit on Dante.

Good... although not really. The injury makes Dante wince and now clutch onto his wound, but he struggles to stand, but can only kneel. And he harshly pants, sword vanishing away as he glares up at Vergil with his typical 'screw you' glare.

_It will heal within an hour, it's time to make a good use of it. Even if he doesn't want to listen, I will talk._ Vergil mentally notes, so he silently chalks this up to be- albeit unfair- his victory. He barely has a good hold on his dam of emotions that nearly threatened to break- and Dante has glimpsed at it in this fight. There's blood all over the ground, meaning those stupid demons can smell it. It could- be a few minutes before they start rampaging over in their direction.

_It's more than enough time to tell Dante now or else- no, there is no else._ He sheathes Yamato back. _I've already made my mind of what I want to do. I refuse to lose him again, never again shall we be separated...I have lost so much. Can I be spared to have the one thing I truly love the most?_

"You lost." Vergil isn't proud of this one. Instead, he says it as calm as he could. That uneasy grip grows tighter when he hears Dante's hollow chuckle returns. He's still on his knee, but it's a bit... bloodied now. Probably from when Dante crashed on the ground from the attacks-

-he looks absolutely worse for the wear.

"Yeah. No fucking shit." Dante rasps out, clearly trying to recover. "You got me... really good this time."

He's not happy for this victory at all. Dante is even more injured and bruised- and Vergil silently wants to whisk him away from all that hurts him. That particular day suddenly comes back to him in a different sense, but he doesn't care. Vergil's silently noted this is also a weak area for the barrier between worlds, but he's not about to tell his younger brother this.

"I'll get us out." Vergil quietly murmurs, noting how bad Dante looks. "Your body can only heal, but you- do need some sleep."

Dante doesn't look up at him.

"Dante." And this time, Vergil kneels down, worried that Dante might doze off and never wake up. He hears a slight whine escape Dante when his gloved hand brushes against his face, smearing some of the blood away. Dante's blue eyes meet his- still, alight with life. "Are you listening?"

"What do you think?" There's a clear bite and smoldering anger in his voice. "Go ahead and end it already. You've made me suffer as it is. What more do you want?"

Vergil doesn't allow Dante to know how much it hurts hearing it from him. It stabs his heart, tries to pry away before preparing another blow-

-he's not sure if he can deal with the loneliness anymore.

_Dante... please listen. Please. ...please to me._

Then Vergil quietly murmurs, "...I'm coming home with you."

Dante's eyes widen in surprise. He's speechless.

"I- too- am tired. I want to make things right again." _With you, to what it should have been._ "...I want to regain your trust. There is nothing left for me here- not anymore." 

Dante is unconvinced. "Ver-"

"Let me finish." He tries not to lose composure, but he can no longer hold it in. It's futile... no, it's been futile. Only Dante can break this impenetrable wall that he has built up for decades. "I want to say so many things that could try to make things right, but words are not what you want, is it?"

Dante slowly shakes his head, never shaking off Vergil's hand from cupping his face. He's still staring at Vergil, allowing him to continue. So he does- and he feels himself shake with something else- the feeling that he's held onto for so long...

He's heard Dante's slip of tongue. And it still hits him- and he wants to reciprocate. That one steal of his lips was not enough.

"It... will be difficult." Vergil's words slightly tumble and it makes Dante more attentive. He can feel his careful breaths- they are closer than before. "I am not as emotional as you- yet I forget, we are not as close as are before. ...our features are not the same as before." He silently aches at the realization that Dante officially looks different. The only similar things between the two are their eyes, hair, some of their facial features, their bodies. Yet Dante has a stubble growing, dark circles under his eyes... while Vergil remains the same, only older.

He missed it all. He wants to keep Dante locked away, away from the world and never to age until Vergil catches up. They're twins. They're supposed to look the same. How is this possible that he's missed so much?

"For that- I can only apologize for so many things, but it's still not satisfactory, even for me..." He bitterly chuckles. "I broke our promise- for what I initially thought could have been a far better oath. Yet it never did- it was beyond any of our control, what I never wanted."

"Vergil..." Dante's hand reaches to Vergil's, but he holds on. He refuses to let go this time. He's made this mistake once- and it broke his younger twin. And from the way his left hand has been wrapped, Vergil silently knows Dante refuses to look at the mark he has made.

The pang in his heart really aches.

"Dante. I..." And he silently swallows whatever is preventing him from saying this. "I **missed** you." 

Vergil finally breaks. His breath is now shaky- hands trembling as he feels the feeling loosen, yet grasp his heart at the same time. He closes his eyes and opens them again. And Dante doesn't waver, move, or make any attempt to scramble away. He can see the widened shock register in Dante's light blue eyes- it hurts. This emotion, as heavy, toiling and burdening it is...

...is rather human, isn't it? 

He takes an even shakier breath, waiting for the other to react.

There was only silence, at first and Vergil silently fears he's completely lost his brother to his anger, his silent grief, hurt, turmoil.

But then the hand that's around Vergil's only tightens, shakes in this revelation.

"...Do you?" Dante whispers and Vergil can hear the silent, meek hope in his younger brother's voice. The one Dante has locked away for so long... "Do you really mean it? All of it?"

And Vergil immediately closes their distances, harshly crashing their lips together as his hand moves from Dante's face, threading his hair as he cradles the other's head. He doesn't care how they are- bloodied, sweaty, torn and bruised from their fight. All he cared for was how sweet Dante's hope tastes, his other hand gripping around the other's waist like a vice, never wanting to let go... and how Dante's arms now wrap around his body, desperately holding onto him, the familiar warmth enveloping over him and overwhelming him so much.

A part of him releases their tense hold within him and for the first time, Vergil silently thinks he's finally returned to where he should have been all this time. There's something else too, prickling at his eyes, how he still feels like he's about to fall apart and be vulnerable once more.

It's... strange, exhilarating... it lifted its burdens away.

He barely hears the whimpers escaping Dante before they separate- harshly panting, yet still close as they cling onto each other. Vergil feels his heart grow- but with a slight heavier feel to it than he thought. Then he hears Dante softly chuckle and feels his roughened digits brush against his face- 

"...you're crying." Dante murmurs and Vergil blinks, finally feeling the unfamiliar wetness running down his face. "Damn it, I was supposed to be the crybaby, not you..."

"You still are." Vergil lowly chuckles, not wanting to tell Dante he's also crying. "Am I... is this a result of my words? From what I have just heard? I feel relieved, yet heavier than before..."

"...Vergil..." Dante's huff turns fond.

Still- "Have I truly gone mad? For me to finally open like this?" Vergil has never felt this... liberated.

"It's just letting out how you feel." His younger brother murmurs, hands still brushing away the tears from Vergil's face. His breath is shaky- and Vergil kisses Dante's tears away. "Years of being alone isn't a good thing, you know."

"The same for you." If the alcohol intakes were an indication, then Vergil already knows where to begin. 

"...you know, I once told someone that crying makes them human. Devils too."

He can only hear himself breathlessly attempt a chuckle, but instead hears a wet laugh escape. He wipes his eyes away, quickly drying away the tears. "Ridiculous. What foolish notion was this..."

"I don't know. I was trying to be helpful at the time." Dante's warmth slowly ties back to his words and it comforts Vergil. He is also wiping his eyes- damned fool. He knows how contagious his hope is. "Don't know how much it helped."

"It certainly did." Then he helps Dante up, to only hear his younger brother hiss as the injuries slowly knit back together- and Vergil's other plan comes back to mind. "Come. We barely have enough time- I need you to stay close to me."

"Why? I was just getting comfortable." Dante groans, but Vergil sighs, nearly knocking his forehead against his younger brother's to get his attention. "Ow! Verge-"

"I'm only going to say this once: stay close while I prepare a path for us."

"A-" Then Dante's eyes widen before he chokes. One path for- wait. Vergil's hand is now holding at Yamato, but his eyes are looking past him- and suddenly Dante gets it. 

Good. At least he's learning to understand what he's thinking. "Wait." And Dante tries not to laugh- "You don't mean-"

"Yes, brother." Vergil smirks- he's not going to regret this decision. "We're going home."

And he smirks back- mirroring that of Vergil's before grabbing him, and they stand back up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, I didn't plan on it turning into a 'how to get out of the Underworld' thing. But it did- and I'm happy of how it ended up!  
> Thank you so much for your kudos- and such, here is the final part to all of this!

They literally landed somewhere miles outside of the office and Dante can swear he's going to feel this crash landing in the morning. After Vergil rapidly sealed the portal (among cursing at Dante for making him his landing mat), they both silently take in their scenery.

It was quiet and rather peaceful for the site.

And then Dante stands first, getting himself off Vergil before he he takes in a deep breath of the crisp, sweet fresh air and viewing the world they returned to.

The night skies are a wonderful sight compared to the dull, white skies of the Underworld.

They were in the middle of- wait, where in the ever loving crap are they?

"It's somewhere I used to venture out for my nights alone." Vergil can see the inquiry rising from Dante's face. "Before I found the library that held some answers, I tend to find myself wandering here. It was somewhere I thought you would love... You always look at the skies when it was dark."

 _Oh._ Dante blinks and realizes it's night now. He lets out a small, weary chuckle. "Well, it's night now. Shouldn't we make our way back soon?"

Vergil only lets out a haughty sound, using Yamato to help lift himself up. "We should. To your office?"

"Why not?" Dante shrugs and saunters to him, to help his brother up. "Would you rather prefer staying out here?"

There's a pause before Vergil grumbles, "Something to wash away the grime will be nice."

Dante can only laugh, his arm hoisting the other's shoulder before feeling lips gently kiss his neck, causing his laugh to hitch a bit. "Y-Yeah, maybe a bath sounds nice."

"Perhaps even more than that." He can hear something else in Vergil's voice and that, while might seen like a good idea to Dante, he actually wants to sleep. "Would you like an idea of it, seeing as how lost you look?"

"Is it sleep? Because I really sure would want some- whoa!" Dante gasps, feels one of Vergil's hands grope his ass and yelps with shock. He could have fallen back, but his sneaky older brother swiftly grabs onto his waist- and catches him. "Vergil!?" He squeaks. His face feels super warm and jittery all of the sudden. "You- You- how-"

"Only you can evoke this sort of reaction from me." Vergil's smirk was telling- it was intentional, that bastard! "Let's go. Is it the same location?"

"Yeah." And his nerves calm back down to the thought of coming home with his older brother. It's a comforting thought and he allows Vergil's arm to tighten as they started walking. "Though I think the last time you came, some things have changed..."

* * *

Nobody was around when Dante finally finds the copy of the key that was hidden in one of the cracks. And thank the gods the office is still maintained- especially since Dante silently deemed leaving Morrison in charge of the office a good idea (because who the heck knows Trish and Lady would do to the office? Definitely changed the place, for one). But it's when he feels the familiar air of comfort and warmth hit him that makes Dante at ease-

-it's when he hears Vergil's shift in his steps that makes Dante realize he's not alone in those thoughts.  
"...it's been decades, huh?" Dante murmurs.

"Months." Vergil's eyes meet his and ah, that's right... V. Vergil has seen the interior of the office with those eyes and Dante has definitely missed the sadness that crossed V's eyes when he first entered in. "Though not for long, it looks like."

...oh. Right.

"Yeah. Sure. I remember that." Though Dante is positive the ladies have taken it upon themselves to clean the place- he owes them one now. Supposing that debt that he needs to chip away is also a thing too. That and the time that has passed. A lot.

He feels the other's digits draw soothing circles at his hips and he looks to Vergil, who looks back at him with a silent concern.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." Dante murmurs before glancing at the stairs. "So- do you want to shower first and I'll wait? I think we both need the sleep and I'm about to start loading the laundry of... whatever remains from what I should've washed."

"I would rather like it if you joined me, perhaps talking about our immediate plans about this place." And Dante feels his face flush again, this time when Vergil ever so gently graces his ear with his lips- and he lets out a small chuckle, causing Dante to shiver.

Fuck, was Vergil **this** good at convincing before? Because Dante definitely didn't recall him being so good at persuading him.

"Convince me-"

And Vergil takes that as an instant invitation to deeply kiss him again, this time a soft, pleased moan elicits from the back of his throat when he feels Vergil's hands barely skate against his shirt, his belt-

"Had enough?" He feels the other's smirk, nipping at his jaw and Dante sharply gasps.

"Mmnh- Verge, you win, you convinced me, just lemme throw these clothes in the laundry." He's not that slobbish when it comes to personal hygiene and clothing- being around the ladies taught him this much.

"And our jackets?" The guns are landed on the desk with a clear and obvious **thunk**. Yamato vanishes from Vergil's grasp and only Dante knows it's within his beck and call.

Dante rolls his eyes, glaring at Vergil. "What do you think? Being in the Underworld for a long time doesn't exactly have the best effect on our clothes, I hope you know that-"

"Interesting." And Vergil's flat response comes. "I wonder what made you realize that, days later. Was it the blood of the demons that started to taint it? Or was it your own sweat?"

"Oh shut up, you're just as horrible as I am-"

"Hurry up before I decide to change my mind and toss you in, wear and all."

"And me coming out with wet and dirty clothing? No thanks." There's a beat of silence. And Dante laughs before he hears Vergil's lower, yet amused chuckles. It felt good again- having that snarky banter back. The chatting talks. The fondness of it all.

This time he walks closer and kisses him first. Gently- and rather shy... yeah, Dante's not used to the realm of intimate expressions, he's realized. He will be when it comes to his brother. "I really missed you, Vergil."

And he feels fingers gently thread around his gloved ones. "I, too. Come... we don't feel any better just standing here." Vergil pauses to allow Dante to lead the way- and he does, hand in hand.

* * *

The grime and dried blood goes away from the water and then the soap makes them feel clean. Dante's silently grateful for the basic necessities, for once. Even Vergil knows and he's missed out for... a really, long time.

At least their emotions didn't let loose in the shower- while his mind and heart are on the thought, Dante's body wasn't feeling the same. He was tired from the fighting, walking, shouting, talking- yeah, all of that slowly caught up to him. Dante spots his darkening circles under his eyes; he's barely gotten sleep. It's also clear Vergil's tired- even if his signs were not as obvious, he was the one doing most of the work. Even now- as they were washing, it's something of an intimate ritual; silent, yet meaningful and Dante yields to this. 

If Dante was washing his own hair (he was planning to), Vergil eventually took over, muttering something about how he missed a spot and feels his hands massaging his scalp. Yet his eyes never left his, and Dante allows him to continue.

This might be something he'll have to get used to more- he's not alone anymore.

His newer wounds are gone, but some of the scars slowly heal and they are slowly knitting themselves back to their original color- sans a few places. And he knows Vergil's eyes are on those permanent scars- his left hand is one prime example. It's one of those unspoken moments where he knows why he left it there-

-and when Vergil kisses his hand, his scars, Dante can't help but think he's regretted that.

But they've said all of those anger, sadness, regrets, and whatever they needed to lash out in the Underworld. If they want to talk about it, they could.

"I'm gonna shave this stubble off." Dante mutters, grimacing at how it feels against his now clean hands. They've cleaned themselves, found some spare toothbrushes and toothpaste to clean their teeth, and now Dante is eyeing the razor that's sitting at the side with the shaving cream. He's dried, waiting for Vergil to finish and he decides to take a good look at himself in the mirror. "I don't think the ladies or Nero would like it when I keep this thing on my face. It's sorta scratchy..."

Vergil, on the other hand, makes a face before his hand runs over his stubble. "Keep it on for one more day- then I'll help you shave it."

"I'm not a kid, you know." Dante frowns, trying to swat Vergil's hand off, but the hand then moves to thread his slightly dampened hair. How is this fair? Vergil is a tiny bit taller than him!

"Perhaps trimming your hair is in order too." Vergil muses, still inspecting Dante over. "Have you ever kept it this long before?"

"Once." When he visited Lucia and her guardian- his 'semi pretty emo boy stage', as Trish giggled and relayed all of that to a laughing Nero and Lady. Kyrie was the only one who felt bad for an embarrassed Dante and offered to watch some program about cooking in turn. "Though I got looks from people- and even some numbers just from how I looked when I entered in places. Even recently with this stubble, I've even gotten the looks from other guys and gals. I... don't know if this is a good thing. I'm not sure why my luck is changing now." He chuckles, now embarrassed at that.

Well, that made Vergil scowl. "That's an affirmative then. We're doing that after we get this place in order- both hair and your so-called beard."

"Fine by me." Dante shrugs, trying not to laugh at his older brother's covetous reaction. "I'm up for a little spring cleaning."

After finding some sleepwear that does not have holes or obvious issues with them (Vergil was somewhat annoyed that Dante didn't even bother folding the clothes right. Dante knows the ladies have sorted out his clothing at some point and threw out his ratty looking ones) and starting the laundry to the correct setting, Dante was the first to flop onto his mattress- where he lets out a cry of relief. "Oh thank God for a soft surface- wait." Vergil doesn't have his own room yet. And is he still- he abruptly sits up when Vergil just joined him. "On second thought, you can have the bed. I'll just take the couch-"

"Don't you dare think about it." Vergil flatly responds, snaking his arm around Dante's waist before leaning against him. Despite their clothing, he can literally feel the warmth exuding from Vergil's body. "If you even bother now is the better night to sneak off-"

Dante laughs. Seriously? "Okay, okay! Geez, Verge, I didn't think you'd be sensitive about it." _Still with the entire 'don't leave me' thing?_ Though Dante knows Vergil isn't exactly expressive, he certainly knew how to make Dante well-aware about what he said. Speaking of...

"...hey. You never told me what made you think about the promise we had." And he glances over, meeting his older brother's eyes. His hands rest against Vergil's and it feels nice. "You know, the one question you didn't even think about answering when we brought this up?"

"Ah." Vergil pauses to think, but all of the while he tugs Dante back to join him in the bed. He allows him, his back on the soft, comfortable mattress while looking up to see his brother. "...when I was walking in the world as V, prior to meeting you, I overheard something trivial, but it struck me while we were taking down more of the miscreants in the Underworld."

"Huh." This piques Dante's interest. "What was it that caught your attention, o dear brother?"

Vergil snidely chuckles, hearing the clear sarcasm at the last part. Yet his hand, once again, caresses Dante's face, thumb gently tracing his cheeks before murmuring. "...it was rather faint. But I heard someone making a vow to someone else, a promise that they would meet again. They were children yet they were about to part from each other. I remembered the one we made and it made me think of you."

This surprises Dante. 

"Then I heard a story being told while I was making my way towards your place. It was at the park, where I was reading those poems." Ah. The one Dante saw V read constantly. "Two people were talking about some form of oath- how if two people take on the oath, there will be consequences for whoever breaks it." Vergil pauses, trying to recall within the breeches of the memories he now has, and he hums. "It sounded more cautionary, yet it caught my interest: a blood oath, taken by two people, sworn to be together even if they are distances apart. They were to be connected, no matter what happened."

"A blood oath?" Dante tries not to sound incredulous at this. " **That** piqued your interest? You know it's just an imaginary bind." Not that he'll tell Vergil the jobs that involved some blood oath gone deadly wrong. Those were not fun to deal with- he and the ladies have been keeping count of how many of those they were having.

"For those people, it may be. But it might be real for me to believe." His fingers stop near Dante's lips and he feels Vergil shift before laying next to him, leaning down to kiss him again. And the hand moves from his face to cradle the back of Dante's head. "...It made me think of that night."

"The night we made that promise?" Dante looks over to him, eyes meeting his. 

"Yes." And then he closes his eyes. "...I had many thoughts from that day. After that night, I looked back on it, realizing my mistakes, only to have Mundus forcing me to be his slave."

Dante falls silent, but he knows Vergil wants to get this off his shoulders.

"I've had nightmares since. Of you, how you felt, what I have caused. The many times I try not to look back on it... it haunts me. It persisted- in how much harm I've caused you with my actions, what I thought to be a good plan at the time. ...I've dealt you more than you could have handled." Dante's hand brushes against the strands of hair that fall on his face. Vergil's breath comes out shuddered. "...for my actions, for everything I have done. I really did break it, didn't I?"

Dante takes a deep breath, closing and opening his own eyes before he slightly sits up, face to face, "You really regretted it all. You meant every word down there, didn't you?"

"My words do not come lightly." While one hand is still cradling the back of his head, the other slips around his waist- as if it was supposed to be there. "Dante... Is it possible for me to gain your forgiveness?" He sees Vergil's eyes slightly open, filled with various emotions... the cold exterior has slipped away.

Dante could have sworn he saw that same eight year old in there, too.

"What do you think?" Dante sighs, his other hand cradling Vergil's face. He softly, gently smiles, "You already got it at the moment we came through."

He can feel that small, thin, yet relieved smile ghost through.

"...there are so many things we've lost. That I plan to make up- for you. For yours and mine..." Time, for one, but Dante suspects Vergil is not about to leave anytime soon. "...I want you to know I intend to keep my word. Every time I say it, I hold to it."

"Making another promise?" Dante quietly asks, knowing Vergil's intent.

"The very one I want to make with you- that I know I will never shatter." The look on his eyes swear to it. "Should I even... no, there will be no such thing. Not anymore."

"Verge..." He **is** serious about this. "Just being with you here is good enough-"

"It's not enough for me." And there's another shuddering breath and Dante isn't sure if its the trick of his eyes, but Vergil's eyes are shinier than normal. "Please... Dante. Please. Just amuse me. For a minute- to make sure these nightmares cease and never return."

 _'Please, please, please don't go, please, Dante, please...'_

Dante closes his eyes for a minute. For that moment, he silently thinks back that night on Temen-ni-gru. He can see that twenty-one year old self that still holds that heart-broken rage and despair, hearing him quietly ask, _Do you still trust him...? Even after all he's done and destroyed? Are you willing to give him that second chance?_

He helped Lady with her chance to renew herself from her family's name. He gave Trish another chance- another life and telling her to never lose herself again. He gave Morrison a chance and it paid off. He gave Patty Lowell a chance and she is a loving niece to him. Hell, he gave Nero a chance to prove himself and his worth and he's gone a long way.

 _He deserves it. You know it too- we're both stubborn morons who know better._  He quietly responds. It's the part of him that's forever wounded by Vergil's harshness, but it retained his silent, tiny hope. _...it's going to be a long road back to earning my trust. It's not easy... but that's the point, isn't it? He already knew it isn't._

The anger in him falls silent. Then it disappears with a soft, understanding tilt of a smile- and Dante has his answer.

"Only if I make it." Dante quietly says. "Promise me that you'll be more considerate of me if you think about leaving and going off on your own again. Just... starting off with something simple." If anything, this sounds the best since it's realistic. And he knows Vergil will hate the way he's worded it. Just from the way his expression shifts to his 'I really disapprove of this', Dante has a silent feeling that tells him Vergil will not like it.

"Fine. But there's already one problem with this one."

"Oh?" Yeah, he thought so. So Dante braces for it-

"I've already decided where I want to be." Vergil's hand slightly grips the back of Dante's head. "Did you forget, little brother, what I told you? There is nothing left for me in the demon world... but here, I have one. I'm already tethered to it."

"Oh really?" Dante can't help but chuckle, a bit morose. "What's that?"

And he can feel them breathing in the same space. Vergil quietly responds, "I have **you.** "

"That's-" So cheesy, so ridiculous, so over-the-top romantic- "-why you won't leave? Are you sure about that?" Dante tries so hard not to laugh- really, he isn't. "I mean, I'm messy, lazy, whiny, distracting-"

"Yet it fits. It suits you- to everything I want." Careful, meticulous, clean... everything Vergil isn't, yet his older brother still loves him, all the same. "I can't promise to what you just said."

"Why not?" It's realistic enough!

"Because I don't plan to go off on my own again. Not when I have returned, planning to be a part of your life again, making your life a bit harder." Vergil's smirking and Dante hears the now hopeful chuckle, weird as it sounds, escape his lips. that sounds fun. "I never intend to leave you from the moment we stepped into the Underworld. If you believe I will do such thing again, you are sorely mistaken."

"Fiiiiine... then how's this?" For him to make up such a promise without sounding too hopeful- yeah, that's going to be hard, isn't it? But he does it anyway- "Promise me that you and I will stay together, even in this world, through stupid shit we're about to go through with the others."

Vergil lets out a small annoyed sound, but it changes back to a smirk. "Even after death... we are halves of a whole. We shall never part."

"That sounds just like a wedding vow." 

"What if it could be?" It's their own bond, one that intertwines with both of them, their human and demon bonds intertwined once more. ...and Dante knows demons rarely have any semblance of love- only in mating. If Vergil knows, then he isn't going to ask- he'll allow Vergil to run it through.   
Yet Dante is silently happy to make a new one. A new start with Vergil, years and years later ...it sounds exactly like the one they made. "I promise. Wnat to seal the deal?" And he jokingly presents a pinky finger.

He hears a amused, silent chuckle. "I, too." Instead of the pinky finger promise he was expecting, he feels fingers slowly prying his hand open. Vergil kisses him, hard and intimate; as Dante reciprocates, fervent. "I promise." He murmurs, between the kisses and Dante gasping at whatever the hell Vergil is doing that is making him feel so good. "I promise it all, Dante." 

They part- but this time there's hope bubbling in him. And he smiles before seeing Vergil's smile break through- and they both hum with content, hands now intertwining with each other, fingers laced.

"Starting anew... it sounds nice for once. Though I think we should think about who to call when we wake up." Dante smiles, a weary chuckle escaping him as he feels his eyelids dropping. "I hope you're ready to see people again."

"Only if you do the talking." Vergil grunts, but he's sure they'll get through this. And Dante mentally tacks on a note to ask how truly touch-starved his older brother has been (he can feel that arm loop around his waist and holds Dante close). "I don't look forward to this."

"Talking to Nero one of them?"

There's a groan of concern, feeling his body shift to be closer to the other. "You are not going to run off on me with that one too."

"Heh, I'm still here, don't worry." Yet he too wraps one of his arms around Vergil's shoulder- both reassuring and for knowing his brother is still here.  
And he feels a hum of contentment before they drift to sleep, in each other's arms.

Back home.

(It took them a good two days later for him to call Nero first thing, the next day to let the others know about their return. At least Dante is relieved to know Vergil wasn't escaping from that any time soon. 

...though the questions about why isn't Vergil letting go of Dante's hand persists. Dante, for once, didn't mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so it seems these two will never let me off the hook. LOL


End file.
